La Leyenda de Zelda: La Montaña de Sombras
by AngelTerra133
Summary: Dos años después de lo ocurrido con los seres del Crepúsculo, Hyrule vuelve a la calma total, y en la opinión de Link, las rutinas aburridas. Pero dos jóvenes de una aldea distantes aparecen en el reino. Completo summary adentro.
1. Chapter 1:Una solicitud interesante

Summary: Dos años después de lo ocurrido con los seres del Crepúsculo, Hyrule vuelve a la calma total, y en la opinión de Link, las rutinas aburridas. Pero dos jóvenes de una aldea distantes aparecen en el reino, solicitando la ayuda del portador de la Trifuerza del coraje para acabar con la energía maligna que está matando a los habitantes de Paseo de la Luna. Link/Oc.

* * *

><p>Hola! Yo ya he escrito dos fics, pero no para la sección de Zelda, sino para la Fire Emblem, pero en fin, espero que les agrade este proyecto que acabo de comenzar apenas un par de días atrás. Esta idea se me ocurrió de la manera más estúpida. Iba rumbo a la casa de una tía junto con mi hermano, el caso fue que pasamos por una calle que se llamaba Shadow Mountain y a partir de ahí mi hermano y yo comenzamos a hablar sobre lo genial que nos parecía ese nombre, fue cuando mi loca mente comenzó a formular todo esto.<p>

Pero ya no quiero aburrirlos más, así que aquí les dejo este fic. La Leyenda de Zelda, La Montaña de Sombras.

Primero que nada, quiero decir que ya tengo mucho trabajo, por lo que veré cuantos reviews junto con esto y si no son muchos tendré que cancelarla (Aunque me duela T-T)

Diclaimer: Ningún personaje de Zelda me pertenece, son propiedad de Nintendo.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1: Una solicitud interesante.<p>

El lago Hylia se encontraba en completa calma. La luna iluminaba la superficie del agua, haciéndola lucir como un pulcro y brillante espejo, donde se reflejaba la silueta de un joven hombre de cabello corto, rubio oscuro, cubierto por un sombrero verde y puntiagudo, y resaltando sobre todo unos profundos y brillantes ojos azules llenos de determinación, clavados en esa misma luna llena, tratando de encontrar respuestas y consuelo a todos los pensamientos y sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su mente y corazón.

A lo lejos, cruzando unas altas colinas, en el desierto Gerudo, se podía distinguir seis torres que se alzaban en lo alto, colocadas en un perfecto circulo, formando la cámara del espejo del Crepúsculo y despertando los recuerdos de Link.

-Te extraño, Midna.-susurró al vacío, ahora mirando aquellas torres.-Tendré que acostumbrarme, pero no sé cómo.

Una suave briza acarició su rostro, refrescándolo levemente y haciéndolo volver en sí, para después escuchar el sonido de los insectos nocturnos, entonando sus relajantes melodías para el deleite de aquellos que saben escuchar.

Aquel momento tan único e inigualable fue rotó por una voz ensordecedora y molestamente chillona que lo hizo dar un pequeño respingo.

-¡Señor Link!-gritó un hombre que venía corriendo desde una de las colinas que encerraban el lago Hylia.- ¡Le he traído una carta!

Link se puso de pie, a pesar de estar un poco molesto por la súbita interrupción de su calmada noche.

-Buenas noches.-saludó el muchacho algo taciturno.

-Aquí tiene.-dijo el hombre en esa misma voz escandalosa, sacando un sobre rojo de su mochila y entregándoselo a Link, no sin antes tararear una corta melodía.-Es de parte de Telma.

-Muchas gracias.-dijo Link, con una débil sonrisa en su rostro y tomando dicho sobre.

-Para lo que se le ofrezca.-dijo el cartero, despidiéndose como lo suelen hacer los soldados, para después salir corriendo por donde vino.

Con desanimo, Link abrió lentamente el sobre, teniendo sumo cuidado, aunque en realidad no tenía muchos ánimos de leer la carta. Desde hace ya dos años las cosas se habían vuelto tan comunes y aburridas, todo era seguir una rutina que lo iba fastidiando poco a poco.

'_Querido Link:_

_¿Cómo has estado bombón? Hace mucho tiempo que no vienes a dar una vuelta por aquí. Se te extraña, ¿Por qué no vienes justo después de leer esta carta? Además hay unas personas aquí que tal vez sean de tu interés ya que preguntaron por ti, parece que necesitan ayuda._

_Espero verte pronto._

_Besos: Telma'_

Link dio un pesado suspiro, para después doblar la carta nuevamente y meterla en el sobre, pero deteniéndose en seco al momento en el que su mente procesó bien lo que estaba escrito.

Unas personas que lo buscaban y que necesitaban ayuda, tal vez esa era la llamada para emprender otra aventura como la de hace dos años.

Sin pensarlo más, Link sacó el silbato con forma de herradura para llamar a su inseparable yegua. Al soplar, la delicada melodía resonó como un suave eco en el lago, seguida del relinchar de Epona, quien había hecho su entrada a toda velocidad.

Link la montó rápidamente y le dio direcciones para que se dirigiera a la ciudadela del castillo Hyrule.

El camino fue tranquilo, desde hace tiempo las bestias que rondaban en Hyrule habían disminuido considerablemente. Para el momento en el que Link llegó a la ciudadela, el cielo ya estaba teñido de un vivo color azul y el sol acariciaba las murallas de piedra que rodeaban al castillo. Dando un gran bostezo y estirando sus brazos en el aire debido a la falta de sueño, el muchacho desmontó a Epona, dándole unas cuantas palmaditas en la crin.

-Espérame aquí.-dijo el muchacho para después entrar a la ciudadela.

A esas horas del día, la gente ya andaba de aquí a haya, haciendo sus compras, trabajando o simplemente chismeando sobre la boda de la reina que se celebraría dentro de dos días.

Ignorando a los vendedores que gritoneaban sus ofertas y empujando levemente a unos cuantos de ser necesario, Link se abrió paso entre el gentío para llegar cuanto antes al bar de Telma, cosa que resultó muy fácil.

-¡Hola guapo!-saludó la mujer robusta al momento que el muchacho entró al bar.

-Hola Telma.-saludó Link con una débil sonrisa en su rostro.- ¿Cómo te va?

-Pues nada fuera de lo común.-dijo la mujer, poniendo sus manos en la cintura y mirando el lugar distraídamente.-Después de un tiempo los borrachos llegan a ser aburridos. Pero en fin, solo tienes que esperar un momento en lo que Shad llega para que se vayan al castillo.

-¿Esas personas de quienes hablas se fueron al castillo?-inquirió Link con curiosidad.

-Sí, ya sabes que la reina Zelda es sin duda una gran persona, y dejó que pasaran la noche en el castillo.

-¿Y quiénes son?

-Parece que vienen de una aldea que esta al atravesar los bosques Faron.-dijo una voz masculina a espaldas de Link, provocando que el muchacho se girara.-Buenos días Link.

-Buenos días, Shad.-lo saludó el muchacho.-Entonces no son de por aquí.

-No. Su aldea, Paseo de la Luna, esta como a dos semanas lejos de aquí.-comentó Shad, ajustando sus gafas.-Tal parece que están pasando por una situación muy difícil y necesitan ayuda. Son los hijos del alcalde los que vinieron, Alítheia y Satya.

-¿Pero porque yo?-preguntó Link algo confundido al no saber qué tipo de problemas los harían viajar tanto solo para buscar a alguien.

-Bueno, si se quedan aquí tratando de adivinar nunca lo lograran.-dijo Telma con seriedad.-Sera mejor que se vayan ahora para que después me cuenten todo con lujo de detalles.

-Sí, claro.-dijo Link con un dejo de sarcasmo en su voz.

Telma solo entornó los ojos al escuchar el tono del muchacho, pero después sonrió con mucha alegría.

-No puedo enojarme contigo, corazón.-dijo, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro.-En fin, ya váyanse.

Shad y Link salieron del bar sin decir nada más y comenzaron su camino rumbo al castillo en completo silencio.

Al llegar a las enormes puertas de madera para entrar a los jardines del castillo, un soldado de armadura plateada los detuvo.

-¿Qué necesitan, jóvenes?-dijo el hombre con su voz siendo ahogada levemente por el yelmo, poniéndose frente a ellos para cerrarles el paso.

-Venimos por petición de la reina.-dijo Shad con seriedad.-Hay unas personas que solicitan nuestra ayuda.

-Claro, me disculpo.-dijo el soldado haciendo una pequeña reverencia.-Vengan conmigo, por favor.

El soldado abrió las puertas y les permitió la entrada, guiándolos hasta el interior del enorme castillo, el cual había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que Link había estado ahí. Empleados corriendo de un lado a otro, dando órdenes aquí y haya para los últimos detalles que se tenían que resolver antes de la boda.

-Link.-se escuchó una voz por encima de todo el barullo de los empleados.-Tanto tiempo sin verte.

-Con su permiso, Alteza.-dijo el soldado haciendo una pequeña reverencia que fue correspondida por parte de la mujer y se marchó, con sus pasos metálicos resonando levemente.

-Hola Zelda.-saludó Link de manera casual ya que desde lo que paso hace dos años, él veía a Zelda como una amiga.-Creo que tienen mucho trabajo por aquí.

-Sí, ya faltan solo dos días para la boda.-dijo Zelda con una radiante sonrisa adornando su rostro mientras que en sus ojos se podía ver un leve destello.-Hola Shad, me alegra mucho que hayan venido.

-Hola su alteza.-dijo Shad muy amablemente.

-Entonces… ¿Dónde están esos muchachos que necesitan ayuda?-preguntó Link, sintiéndose un poco ansioso por conocerlos.

-Ellos están en los campos de entrenamiento. Los llevare con ellos para después reunirnos en un lugar más privado y poder discutir la situación en la que se encuentran.-dijo Zelda con una mirada que se había tornado algo sombría.

Los dos muchachos siguieron a la reina, quien los guió hasta los campos de entrenamiento, donde varios soldados practicando con sus lanzas, espadas y arcos, todos usando sus armaduras que de pronto soltaban un destello que lastimaba lo ojos.

-Vengan.-les indicó Zelda para que la siguieran hasta un enorme árbol que hacía sombra para dos personas.-Están por aquí.

-Su alteza.-dijo un muchacho como de diecisiete años, bien parecido, de cabello castaño oscuro, y ojos tan azules como el mar y una espada en la vaina que llevaba en su cinturón.

-¿Son ellos?-preguntó una hermosa joven también de la misma edad que el muchacho, de cabello castaño oscuro, largo y lacio hasta la cintura, con sus ojos siendo cubiertos por vendas, también con un arma como la de su hermano

-Así es. Link, Shad, él es Satya y ella su hermana Alítheia. Son los hijos del alcalde de Paseo de la Luna.-los presentó la reina, manteniéndose seria.

-Mucho gusto.-dijeron los hermanos al unísono y haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Mucho gusto.-repitieron Link y Shad.

-De acuerdo, vengan conmigo para poder hablar con calma.-dijo Zelda, comenzando a caminar hacia el castillo.

No les tomó mucho tiempo llegar a una sala enorme, con ventanas cubiertas por delgadas cortinas blancas que permitían el paso de la luz solar, y una mesa redonda de madera con varias sillas adornado el centro del salón.

-Tomen asiento.-dijo la reina señalando distraídamente los asientos de la mesa.

Todos hicieron lo indicado. Link se sorprendió un poco al ver que la joven, aun con los ojos vendados, no necesitaba ayuda en lo absoluto, era como si ya supiera donde se encontraban las cosas. Su hermano no se alejó de ella en ningún momento, esperando a que ella tomara asiento para después sentarse a su lado. Ambos con una expresión de seriedad un poco sombría, ambos idénticos, por lo que no era difícil darse cuenta de que eran mellizos.

-Bien.-dijo Shad, aclarando su garganta para romper el incómodo silencio que se había formado en la habitación.-Entonces, ustedes dos vienen de la aldea llamada… Paseo de la Luna ¿cierto?

-Correcto.-dijo la joven, con seriedad, un portando esas vendas que le cubrían los ojos y que provocaban tanta curiosidad en Link.-Estamos aquí solicitando la ayuda de la persona que los salvó del rey de la Oscuridad, Ganondorf: Link, portador de la trifuerza del coraje.

* * *

><p>Lo sé, el primer capítulo es corto y aburrido, pero es solo una introducción, no quiero revelar muchos detalles.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias por leer.

Y como ya dije, veré cuantos reviews junto y dependiendo de eso seguiré la historia o no. Así que sus comentarios serán más que bienvenidos. Diganme lo que hice mal para poder corregirlo, diganme lo que les gusto y lo que no.


	2. Chapter 2: Desventaja muy útil

Hola hola! E aquí el segundo capítulo de mi fic. Lo siento, también está muy corto, pero no quiero picarme con esta historia.

He recibido dos reviews por parte de: **I. Cordova **y **Daniwaa de Lee DongHae. **Gracias por comentar.

También quiero agradecer a **Yuusha-san **por haber agregado este fic a sus favoritos.

Cosas por las que he decidido subir, por lo menos, otros dos capitulo.

No me dejen morir, necesito sus comentarios para seguir con esto. A los que lo leen y no me han dejado un review, les ruego que lo hagan.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2: Desventaja muy útil.<p>

-Desde hace ya varios meses,-dijo Satya, mirando a Link directo a los ojos con mucha seriedad.-una neblina cubrió nuestra aldea. Al principio todos creímos que era algo normal y que se disiparía pronto, pero las semanas fueron pasando y la neblina parecía hacerse más y más densa cada día. Después unas nubes muy gruesas y oscuras cubrieron el cielo, bloqueando los rayos del sol, provocando que nuestras cosechas murieran, después y los animales, y más recientemente… las personas.

-¿Pero qué puedo hacer yo?-preguntó Link sin entender muy bien lo que estaba pasando.

-La neblina emana de una montaña cercana de nuestra aldea.-comentó Alítheia.-Desde esa montaña se puede sentir una energía misteriosa… y maligna. Poco después de que la neblina apareciera, varias personas comenzaron a aparecer muertas en los alrededores, todos ellos totalmente mutilados. Hay bestias extrañas que nos asechan, esperando tomar a alguien desprevenido. Nosotros sabemos lo que pasó hace dos años aquí en Hyrule, las cosas no son iguales, pero sabemos que con el poder de tu trifuerza podrás ayudarnos a averiguar lo que pasa y poder acabar con ello.

-¿Cómo es que se enteraron sobre eso?-preguntó Shad con suspicacia.

-Eso no es relevante.-dijo Satya de una manera un tanto cortante y desviando la mirada para evitar contacto visual con cualquiera.

-¿Podría hacerte una pregunta?-dijo Link refiriéndose a Alítheia, siendo víctima de su curiosidad.

-…Claro.-respondió la joven algo extrañada.

-¿Por qué tienes esas vendas en los ojos?-preguntó el muchacho, ganándose un codazo por parte de Shad, una mirada de molestia por parte de Satya y un suspiro de resignación por parte de Zelda.

-…Estoy ciega.-dijo la joven con seriedad.-Y debido a las condiciones en las que se encuentra mi aldea ya no estoy acostumbrada a tanta luz. Lástima demasiado mis ojos, por lo que tengo que mantenerlos cubiertos.

-Lo siento.-se disculpó Link rascándose a nuca, sintiéndose algo incómodo y avergonzado al escuchar esa respuesta.-No debí…

-No es tu culpa.-murmuró Alítheia con un poco de nostalgia en su voz.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Zelda para romper ese momento tan incómodo.-Debemos analizar bien esta situación para…

-Los ayudare.-dijo Link con mucha determinación e interrumpiendo a Zelda.-Solo díganme cuando nos vamos.

-Pero Link…

-Está bien, Zelda, yo quiero ayudarlos.-dijo Link con solemnidad.

-Escucha.-dijo Satya con mucha seriedad en su voz.-Tienes que tomar en cuenta que esto puede ser peligroso, no deberías tomar ninguna decisión precipitada. Piénsalo bien.

-Tranquilos, puedo con…

-Mi hermano tiene razón. Lo que pasa en Paseo de la Luna no es algo de juego.-dijo Alítheia con severidad, poniéndose de pie. Por un instante, Link pudo sentir muy claramente que, a pesar de las vendas, ella lo observaba detenidamente. Podría jurar que los ojos de la joven era fríos e inexpresivos, por lo que él se entremedio levemente, pero hizo un esfuerzo por mantenerse firme.-Así como nuestra gente está muriendo, hay muchas probabilidades de que tú también mueras. Se dé el poder de la Trifuerza, pero también sé que existen ocasiones en las que eso no será suficiente.

-¿Cómo es que sabes tanto?-preguntó Shad con curiosidad, mirando con algo de desconfianza a la joven.-Eres de un lugar muy lejos de aquí y además estas…

-¿Ciega?-lo interrumpió la joven tajantemente.-Con todo respeto, aquellos que creen que la ceguera es un impedimento son unos ignorantes. Los impedimentos se los ponen las mismas personas al creer que sus vidas ya no serán iguales cuando pierden una pierna, un brazo… la visión. Ellos son personas débiles que no quieren progresar, y los que los tratan de manera especial también lo son, solo los hacen sentirse inservibles.

Las palabras de Alítheia eran serenas y en un tono suave, pero llevaban un ligero y escalofriante toque de veneno que hizo retroceder un poco a Shad, Link se quedó con la boca entreabierta, mientras que Zelda se mantenía seria, sin dar opinión, pero Link pudo ver en su mirada que ella estaba de acuerdo en ciertas cosas con Alítheia.

-Si no confían en nosotros lo entendemos.-dijo Satya de súbito, sacando a todos de su aparente estado de shock.-Pero no deben tomarse esto a la ligera. Además, si está pasando en nuestra aldea, no duden que después se extienda hasta aquí.

-Yo confió en ustedes.-dijo Link con seriedad, mirando a Satya directo a los ojos con mucha determinación.-Los ayudare, sin importar los peligros, realmente quiero ayudarlos.

-Disculpen, quiero dejar en claro que yo también confío en ustedes.-dijo Zelda con amabilidad.-Pero me atrevo a pedir un par de días para que analicemos la situación y podamos decir las medidas que debemos tomar.

-Está bien.-dijo Alítheia con seriedad.-Pero solo podemos darles tres días.

-Me parece un periodo razonable.-dijo Zelda con una pequeña sonrisa.-Shad, me gustaría que buscaras información o algún registro sobre la aldea Paseo de la Luna en la biblioteca. Si no encuentras nada te daré una carta para que puedas buscar en los archivos restringidos.

-Como diga, Alteza.-dijo el muchacho haciendo una leve reverencia con la cabeza para después ajustarse las gafas.

-Ahora, por favor, díganos exactamente como se puede llegar a su aldea.-pidió Zelda a los mellizos.

-Se tiene que cruzar el bosque que ustedes llaman… Faron.-comenzó Alítheia con la cabeza gacha.-Después de cruzarlo, se llega a las praderas Pájaro del Trueno en donde se encuentra el lago Lágrimas de Ángel, el rio Canto de Ninfa, varias aldeas esparcidas a lo largo y ancho, y el Bosque del Silencio.

-Después de cruzar ese bosque se llega a nuestra aldea.-comentó Satya con seriedad.

-¿Por qué viven tan apartados del resto?-preguntó Shad con curiosidad.

-Hasta donde sabemos, el fundador de nuestra aldea era una persona que no le gustaba mucho la compañía. También nos dijeron que creció aquí, en Hyrule.

-¿Cómo es que nosotros no sabíamos nada sobre ellos?-preguntó Link a Zelda, quien parecía estar analizando la información.

-Bueno, nunca nadie había cruzado más allá de los bosques Faron. Siempre se consideró muy peligroso y cada vez que un rey enviaba a un grupo de soldados para investigarlos nunca regresaban, por lo que desistieron.-respondió la reina con seriedad.

-No me extraña.-dijo Alítheia con despreocupación.-Lo más probable es que se hallan encontrado con las cazadoras.

-¿Cazadoras?-preguntaron Shad, Link y Zelda al unísono.

-Sí, son criaturas con apariencia femenina que le cantan a los hombres y después se los comen.

-¿Cómo es que tu hermano…?-preguntó Link algo extrañado después de escuchar la explicación de la joven.

-Solo le cubrí los ojos y tape sus oídos.

-¿Los ojos?

-También son capaces de hipnotizarte y en ocasiones muy raras, crear ilusiones.-explicó Satya con el mismo tono despreocupado de su hermana.

-De acuerdo.-habló Zelda, aclarando su garganta en un intento exitoso para llamar la atención de los presentes.-Creo que eso es suficiente por hoy. Shad, confió en ti para obtener esa información. Y Link, ¿Por qué no vas a mostrarles la ciudad a nuestros invitados?

-¿Yo?-preguntó Link sintiéndose algo sorprendido.

-Sí Link, tú.

-De acuerdo.-dijo el muchacho encogiéndose de hombros y poniéndose de pie.-Aunque no sé lo que les puedo mostrar…

-Con que salgamos un momento estará bien.-musitó Satya con algo de desánimo en su voz.

-Entonces diviértanse.-dijo Zelda jovialmente.-Si me disculpan, tengo que retírame.

Dicho esto, la joven reina se marchó del salón con paso presuroso.

-Yo también me retiro.-dijo Shad haciendo una leve reverencia.-Señorita Alítheia, le pido disculpas por mi actitud de hace un rato.

-No tienes por qué disculparte, yo tampoco debí hablarte de esa manera. Te ruego me disculpes.-dijo la joven con amabilidad, pero siendo extraña a los oídos de Link, a pesar de que sus disculpas eran sinceras.

-Todo está bien, con permiso.-dijo Shad con una leve sonrisa para después marcharse por donde había salido Zelda un par de segundos atrás.

-Entonces, síganme para llevarlos a recorrer la ciudad.-dijo Link amigablemente.

Los mellizos asintieron silenciosamente y siguieron al muchacho, quien los sacó desde el castillo hasta el centro de la ciudadela. Para ese momento, el sol brillaba de una manera esplendida, iluminando todo a la perfección.

-La fuente no tiene tanta agua como la primera vez.-dijo Alítheia de súbito, captando al instante la atención de Link.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-preguntó el muchacho con mucha curiosidad ya que la joven no podía ver y ellos no se encontraban muy cerca de dicha fuente como para hacer una conclusión así.

-Cuando pasamos por este lugar, el correr del agua producía más ruido.-respondió ella con seriedad, aferrándose con fuerza al brazo de su hermano, ocultándose levemente detrás de él y con la cabeza completamente gacha.-Tampoco están los músicos que estaban allá la última vez.

Link miro hacia donde señalaba Alítheia, y se dio cuenta de que la joven tenía razón. Desde la primera vez que Link estuvo en la ciudadela siempre estaba un grupo de músicos bajo la sombre de las murallas del castillo, pero ahora era la acepción.

-¿Cómo es que…?-sin terminar de formular la pregunta, Link caminó hasta llegar al borde de la fuente solo para percatarse de que, efectivamente, la fuente estaba relativamente vacía.

El muchacho se dio la media vuelta, completamente atónito y clavó sus azules ojos en Alítheia, abriendo la boca para tratar de decir algo, pero sin saber que decir.

-¿Qué?-preguntó la muchacha en un tono algo golpeado.- ¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara?

-Creí… que no podías ver.-dijo Link totalmente sorprendido.

-No te pudo ver, pero… siento tu mirada.-respondió la joven aun sin alzar la cabeza.

-Ella lo dijo, el que no pueda ver no significa nada.-dijo Satya con una sonrisa un tanto arrogante en su rostro.-La visión es indispensable solo para los holgazanes.

-Genial.-murmuró Link para sí.- ¿Qué más notas diferente?

-¿Vas a mostrarnos la ciudad o qué?-preguntó la joven con fastidio.

-…Sí, lo siento.-dijo Link con una sonrisita en su rostro y rascándose la nuca.-Es que me parece increíble que puedas notar cosas como lo del agua y eso. Yo nunca me hubiera dado cuenta, ni siquiera de la ausencia de los músicos.

-Como sea.-respondió Alítheia, dando un de exasperacion.

-En fin, mejor vamos a empezar el recorrido.

* * *

><p>Como les dije, corto. Pero ya saben las razones.<p>

Gracias por regalarme un poco de su tiempo para leer esto.

Por favor, los molesto otra vez, dejen reviews.


	3. Chapter 3: Aleteos y energias malignas

Por fin! Mi bloqueo se medio fue y me dejó escribir este corto y, en mi opinión, miserable jajaja.

En fin, no hay que aburrirlos, aquí les dejo el capítulo.

Por cierto: Quiero agradecer **a o0 IkU 2012 0o** por dejar un review y agregar mi fic a sus historias favoritas y también por agregarme a mí como su autora favorita. IkU, el gran autor aquí eres tú.

También quiero darle las gracias a **CupcakeObssesedFairyLover** también por haber agregado este fic a sus favoritos

Es gracias a estas personas y las que mencione anteriormente por las que seguiré con este fic.

Disclaimer: La Leyenda de Zelda no me pertenece. Lo único que es mío son Alítheia y Satya, y por supuesto la trama de este fic.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3: Aleteos y energías malignas.<p>

-¿Encontraste información?-preguntó Link mientras estaba sentado en una mesa de madera en el bar de Telma.

-No, es como si nunca hubiese existido ese lugar.-respondió Shad con desánimo y la mirada perdida en una de las antorchas que iluminaban el lugar.-La reina Zelda me dará mañana una carta con el sello de la familia real para poder ver los archivos restringidos. Oye Link, ¿crees que esos muchachos sean sinceros?

-Pues… yo no veo una razón para que estén mintiendo.-dijo Link, apoyando su cabeza en la mano.

-Link, el problema es que eres algo ingenuo.-dijo una voz masculina muy familiar a los oídos del muchacho, provocando que diera un leve respingo.

-Rusl ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Link con sorpresa.

-Bueno, las noticias viajan muy rápido por lo que quise echar un vistazo a esos muchachos de los que todo mundo está hablando.-respondió el hombre, sentándose junto a Link y Shad.-Entonces, ¿qué saben sobre ellos?

-Bueno, viven en una aldea que está al otro lado de los bosques Faron.-explicó Shad, ajustando sus gafas y concentrándose de lleno en la conversación.-Ahora que lo recuerdo, cuando era pequeño mi padre solía contarme una historia acerca de un lago que estaba echo de lágrimas de ángel y que sus aguas eran curativas. Alítheia dijo que había un lago con ese nombre.

-Pero eso solo es un cuento de hadas.-dijo Rusl muy pensativo.-Por lo que se, la reina confía en ellos ¿no?

Link asintió silenciosamente, perdido en sus pensamientos, imaginando como sería el lugar donde vivían Satya y Alítheia, pero sobre todo, que era lo que les estaba ocasionando todos esos problemas que los habían hecho venir desde tan lejos.

Por su mente cruzó la idea de que tal vez Ganondorf podría tener algo que ver, pero no podía imaginarse la manera en que lo había hecho. Link lo derrotó dos años atrás. Ganondorf estaba muerto.

Su mente seguía divagando en esa posibilidad a tal grado que se volvió ajeno a la conversación entre Rusl y Shad, hasta que un ruido sordo le hizo reaccionar de golpe.

-¿Sigues con nosotros, Link?-le espetó Rusl después de haber azotado su mano en la mesa para captar la atención del muchacho.

-¿…Que? Digo… sí, aquí estoy.-respondió Link algo aturdido.

-Tu estuviste prácticamente todo el día con esos muchachos ¿no?-dijo Rusl cruzando los brazos, mientras que Shad miraba atentamente al rubio.- ¿Qué te parecieron?

-Bueno…-dijo Link, incorporándose en la silla en una postura recta y buscando las palabras correctas para responder a la pregunta.-creo que son serios, algo directos al hablar… serios.

-Me temo que tu serías pésimo si de recabar información se tratase.-dijo el hombre, negando con la cabeza en señal de reproche.

-Oye, ocurre que los acabo de conocer hace un par de horas, y como ya te dije, son muy serios, es casi imposible hacerlos hablar.-se defendió Link.-Pero la chica, Alítheia, es increíble.

-¿Cómo? ¿No la conoces pero te parece increíble?-preguntó Rusl con confusión.

-Sí, se da cuenta de absolutamente todo, incluso de las cosas más simples. Nada se le escapa.

-Eso es probablemente por su ceguera.-explicó Shad, ajustándose las gafas que reflejaban las luces de las velas y antorchas, haciendo imposible que se pudieran ver sus ojos.-Al no poder ver, sus otros sentidos se tuvieron que ajustar, volviéndose así más agudos para compensar la falta de visión.

-No, estoy seguro de que hay algo mas.-dijo Link con seriedad.-Se da cuenta cuando alguien la mira, y también puede saber de qué manera lo hacen. Ahora cuando estuvimos con Zelda, podría jurar que ella me estaba viendo, sentía sus ojos clavados en mí.

-Eso es imposible, Link.-opinó Rusl distraídamente.-Tal vez fue solo tu imaginación.

-No, a mí nadie me quita de la cabeza esa idea.

Rusl y Shad se miraron el uno al otro con confusión al no poder entender la actitud de Link, pero él estaba más que seguro de lo que decía, a tal grado que comenzaba a dudar de que Alítheia estuviera ciega o por lo menos completamente.

-Por cierto.-dijo Rusl de súbito, interrumpiendo nuevamente los pensamientos del rubio.-Collin y Uli te envían saludos. Todos en Ordon te extrañan… en especial Ilia. Exige una respuesta cuando pregunta cuándo volverás.

Link se quedó callado y esquivó la mirada un tanto acusadora de Rusl y la curiosa de Shad.

Hacía meses que no ponía un pie en Ordon, pero lo cierto era que no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo.

Poco después de que Hyrule fuera librado de las garras de Ganondorf, Link había comenzado una relación con Ilia, pero estaba dudando de que realmente haya sido porque la quería o porque ya no podía con la presión de los aldeanos. El hecho de que él e Ilia se hayan criado juntos desde pequeños hacia que la mayoría de la gente considerara obvio que ellos terminaran juntos, por lo que constantemente bromeaban sobre ese tema o hacían insinuaciones cuando los veían juntos. A ese punto, Link solo se sentía comprometido, por lo que terminó cediendo, pero el problema ahora era que estaba actuando como un canalla al no ser capaz de decirle a Ilia la verdad, solo huía de lo que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentar.

-Link, no quiero meterme, pero…creo que deberías decírselo.-comentó Rusl como si hubiera leído la mente del muchacho.-Puede que en ocasiones se comporte un tanto insoportable, pero no se merece lo que le estás haciendo.

-Lo se.-murmuró Link, aun evadiendo la mirada de los otros dos.

-Bueno, puedes hacerlo cuando lleguemos.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Link con confusión al no entender la última frase.

-El alcalde Bo quiere conocer a esos muchachos, por eso vine.-aclaro Rusl distraídamente.

-Pero no podemos irnos así, solo tenemos tres días para obtener información y decidir lo que haremos exactamente.

-Shad es el que está buscando información ¿no? Tu eres el que entretiene a los muchachos ¿Y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que llevarlos a Ordon?

-Rusl tiene razón.-opinó Shad muy pensativo.-Si se van en caballo no les tomara mucho tiempo llegar.

-Yo creo que tenemos que preguntarles a ellos primero.-dijo Link rascándose la nuca.

-Entonces hay que hacer eso. Vamos al castillo, aún es temprano.-los animó Rusl, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta del bar.

Los otros dos muchachos lo siguieron sin chistar y salieron del bar a las ahora tranquilas y casi desoladas calles de la ciudadela

Al llegar al castillo, un mayordomo un tanto inconforme los guió hasta el jardín, donde Zelda, Alítheia y Satya estaban.

-Buenas noches, alteza.-saludó Rusl amablemente.-Me disculpo por molestarla a esta hora.

-No es ninguna molestia, Rusl. Me da mucho gusto verlo.-respondió la reina de igual manera.-Supongo que ha venido a hablar con ellos.

-Así es. Muchachos, mi nombre es Rusl y vengo de la villa Ordon por petición del alcalde Bo a quien le gustaría hablar con ustedes.

-Lo siento, pero lo que no tenemos tiempo para pasearnos por ahí.-dijo Satya en una manera levemente cortante.-Nos están esperando en nuestra aldea. Pero será un gusto ir cuando vengamos de vacaciones.

-No nos tomara mucho tiempo llegar.-dijo Link, tratando de convencerlos.

-Link tiene razón.-le ayudó Shad en tono amable.-Si parten mañana llegaran poco después de que haya oscurecido.

-Si nos vamos tendrá que ser ahora.-dijo Alítheia distraídamente, como si sus vendas no evitaran que pudiera ver las hermosas rosas del jardín.-El sol brilla demasiado en este lugar.

-Es cierto.-murmuró Link muy sumido en sus pensamientos. Sabía que la única manera de que los hermanos accedieran a viajar a Orden tendría que viajar de noche a causa de la luz del sol. Esa mañana, cuando Link los llevó a recorrer la ciudadela en pleno día, Alítheia se mantuvo con la cabeza completamente gacha y, en cierta forma, usando a su hermano como escudo contra los rayos del sol, mientras que el muchacho le preguntaba a cada momento si se encontraba bien y acomodaba las vendas para que cubrieran bien sus ojos.

-Pues si así lo prefieren supongo que está bien.-dijo Rusl dando un leve suspiro de resignación.- ¿Tu qué opinas, Link?

-Pues… yo tampoco tengo problema con eso.-dijo el muchacho con resignación ya que la noche anterior tampoco había dormido. No le molestaba, estaba más que acostumbrado a pasar noches seguidas sin siquiera descansa un poco, pero tenía que admitir que esta vez sí se sentía un poco cansado y que una noche de sueño no le vendría nada mal.

-Entonces no se diga mas.-dijo Rusl de súbito.-Hay que marcharnos ahora.

-Mandare preparar unos caballos para ustedes.-dijo Zelda amablemente.

-Yo ya tengo a mi caballo, gracias de todos modos.-dijo Link, recordando que había dejado a Epona afuera de la ciudadela todo el día.- ¿Qué hay de ti, Rusl?

-Yo también traje mi caballo.

-Entonces solo será uno.-dijo Satya distraídamente.-Mi hermana montara conmigo.

-De acuerdo. Shad, por favor acompáñame para que una mucama te indique el camino para tu habitación. Mañana por la mañana te daré el permiso para que puedas entrar a la sección restringida de la biblioteca.-pidió Zelda amablemente.-Ustedes, esperen el caballo en entrada del castillo. Les deseo un buen viaje.

-Adiós, muchachos.-se despidió Shad amablemente.

Sin más que decir, tanto la reina como el muchacho se marcharon al interior del castillo.

-Bueno, hay que esperar el caballo donde nos indicó.-dijo Rusl con humor renovado, guiando a los muchachos.- Y bien ¿Cómo dijeron que se llama su aldea?

-Paseo de la Luna.-respondieron los hermanos al unísono.

-Suena bien. Y ustedes son Satya y Alítheia. Realmente son buenos cuando de nombres se trata.-dijo el hombre muy pensativo.- ¿Qué es lo que significan?

-Verdad.-dijeron nuevamente al mismo tiempo.

-¿Ambos?

-Sí.

-¿Y tienen más familia?-siguió Rusl con el interrogatorio ya que los muchachos no parecían molestarse por las preguntas.

-Tenemos dos hermanas mayores.-dijo Alítheia, inexpresiva como siempre.

-Entonces ustedes son los más pequeños.

-Correcto.

-Exactamente ¿Qué edad tienen?

-Diecisiete.-respondieron los mellizos al mismo tiempo otra vez, cosa que a Link le parecía divertido ya que los muchachos respondían perfectamente coordinados y sus voces sonaban como una sola, como si lo hubieran practicado.

-Me gustaría que me explicaran un poco de lo que está ocurriendo en su aldea.-dijo Rusl con súbita seriedad, cambiando drásticamente el tema.

Durante todo el camino y la espera del caballo, los muchachos le explicaron a Rusl lo mismo que le explicaron a Zelda, Shad y a Link cuando los conocieron, sin ninguna diferencia.

-¿Eres ciega de nacimiento?-preguntó Link con espontaneidad y cambiando por completo y de súbito el tema de la conversación, lo que provoco un gruñido molesto en Satya y ocasiono que Rusl se golpeara la cara con la palma de la mano.

-¿Por qué te interesa saberlo?-preguntó Alítheia con una leve y casi imperceptible sonrisa que parecía vacía en su rostro.

-Curiosidad, supongo.-se limitó a responder Link, perdiéndose por un momento en el vago intento de sonrisa de la joven y tratando de imaginar cómo eran sus ojos.

-A veces la curiosidad resulta molesta. Y más aún cuando una persona que debería ser madura lo pregunta

Link no respondió, solo siguió contemplando a la joven, cuya sonrisa ya había desaparecido.

-No.-dijo ella a secas.-Comencé a perder la vista cuando tenía siete y me quede ciega por completo a los nueve.

-Perdón…

-Te lo dije en la mañana, no es tu culpa. Además odio que las personas sientas lastima por mi ¿sabes?-le respondió la joven sin ninguna emoción en su voz.

Justo cuando Link estaba a punto de hablar nuevamente, un soldado llegó con una caballo de color negro y crin blanca, entregándole las riendas a Satya quien agradeció por lo bajo. El soldado hizo una leve reverencia y se marchó.

Rusl y los otros tres jóvenes se encaminaron a la salida Este de la ciudadela, en donde antes de salir, en uno de los establos, Rusl sacó su caballo; un corcel blanco con pequeñas manchas grises y una crin a juego.

La noche se había vuelto un tanto húmeda, y las nubes comenzaban a acumularse y a cubrir la iluminación que brindaba la luna y las estrellas.

Sintiéndose un poco desanimado al ver que el clima estaba cambiando tan drásticamente, Link hizo uso de su silbato para llamar a Epona.

-Que hermosa melodía.-murmuró Alítheia, esta vez con una débil pero sincera sonrisa en su rostro.- ¿Tu caballo responde con ella?

-Sí.-respondió Link, sonriendo también al ver por primera vez, que la joven demostraba tener alguna emoción.

-Genial.

Epona llegó relinchando al momento y sin esperar más, Link la montó para comenzar el viaje, y fue en ese momento cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer.

-Esto es perfecto.-musitó Satya con sarcasmo.- ¿No podrían enviar más lluvia, por favor?

Y como si las diosas se hubieran enfadado al escuchar las palabras del muchacho, la lluvia empezó a caer con mayor intensidad, esta vez acompañada por truenos.

-Muchas gracias.-dijo de nuevo.

-¿Hermano?-lo llamó Alítheia, quien estaba montada en el caballo detrás de él y lo abrazaba por la cintura.

-¿Qué?-dijo con cara de pocos amigos.

-Cierra la boca.

Y durante 30 minutos de corrido, la tormenta no cedió ni un poco, cayendo con fuerza tremenda mientras que los aces de luz iban iluminando el desolado camino, siendo el estruendoso trueno lo que rompía el silencio de una manera muy brusca.

Alítheia abrazaba con fuerza a su hermano, quien de pronto hacia muecas de dolor, pero en ningún momento se quejaba. Link pudo imaginarse que probablemente para la joven los sonidos eran un tanto insoportables.

-¡Satya detente!-dijo la joven de subió, haciendo que todos los demás se pararan en seco.

-¿Qué pasa, Ali?-preguntó el muchacho, tratando de girarse para poder ver a su hermana.

-Aleteos… escucho aleteos y como si estuvieran escavando en la tierra.-respondió la joven, soltando al muchacho y desmontando el caballo, siendo seguida inmediatamente por su hermano.-Hay mucha energía maligna.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por haberme regalado un poquito de su tiempo y leer esto. Espero sus reviews con mucha ilusión. Ayuden a estos muchachos a salvar su aldea.<p>

Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	4. Chapter 4: Posesión

Aquí estoy, por fin. Perdón por la espera, pero es que tuve problemas con mi computadora (Cientos de troyanos… bueno, nada más unos cuantos) Me la formatearon y ya saben lo que eso implica.

En fin, el punto es que por fin pude publicar esto.

Agradecimientos: **o0 IkU 2012 0o****, ****Nad **(No sé si el prometido de Zelda vaya a ser muy importante)**, ****Darklink 29, y Sandrita.**

Disclaimer: Es más que obvio que La Leyenda de Zelda no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4: Posesión<p>

-Aleteos… escucho aleteos y como si estuvieran escavando en la tierra.-respondió la joven, soltando al muchacho y desmontando el caballo, siendo seguida inmediatamente por su hermano.-Hay mucha energía maligna.

-¿De dónde provienen?-preguntó Satya con seriedad.

-De allá.-respondió la joven, apuntando hacia el lado este del camino.

Satya entornó los ojos y su rostro se ensombreció levemente.

-Son murciélago, cientos de ellos, y se están acercando muy rápido.-dijo el muchacho sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro y si dejar de mirar dicho lugar.

-Yo no puedo ver nada.-dijo Link, también entornando los ojos para tratar de ver a dichos animales, pero al no conseguirlo decidió utilizar la máscara de halcón y después de acercar la visión, a por lo menos un poco más de la mitad de su capacidad, fue cuando pudo distinguir lo que parecía ser una enorme nube negra y café con cientos de destellos naranjas y rojos, haciendo que el muchacho sintiera como si dejaran caer un metal frio en su estómago.

-¿Lograste verlos?-preguntó Rusl con seriedad.

-Son… demasiados.-murmuró Link un tanto preocupado.

-Algo está debajo de la tierra.-dijo Alítheia, captando la atención de todos al instante.

Link desmontó rápidamente y se arrodilló junto a la joven, quien tocaba el suelo como si buscara algo, mientras que con la otra mano sujetaba su recién desenvainada espada.

-Es aquí.-dijo la muchacha. Sujetó su espada con ambas manos y la enterró en el suelo, provocando que un chillido que era una mezcla entre un aullido y un grito de agonía se escuchara con fuerza a pesar de los otros sonidos provocados por la tormenta y que los caballos se alteraran un poco.

-Maldición, ¿Qué rayos fue eso?-preguntó Rusl, sujetando sus oídos.

-Vienen más.-sentenció Alítheia con seriedad y levantándose del suelo.-Link, ¿hasta cuándo dejan de salir esas cosas?

-Hasta… que amánsese.-respondió el muchacho, haciendo memoria para recordar exactamente el momento en que las bestias desaparecían.-Pero es muy fácil evadirlas, solo tenemos que seguir adelanta y cuando entremos de lleno a la provincia de Faron desaparezcan.

-¿Y qué me dices de los maravillosos murciélagos que vienen en camino?-preguntó Satya con su sarcástico humor siendo levemente opacada por la preocupación.

-Esos pueden volar, por lo que dudo que nos dejen tan fácilmente.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos aquí? Tenemos que irnos rápido.-dijo Rusl con urgencia y montando de nuevo su caballo, siendo imitado por los otros tres muchacho.

Justo en el momento que los pies de Link dejaron el piso, los huesos de algo que parecía tener forma de perro comenzaron a salir de la tierra, con pequeños ojos fosforescentes de color verde y grueso pelo café cubriendo sus espaldas.

Esas criaturas habían sido normales, pero durante el tiempo que Midna estuvo en Hyrule. Ahora resultaba prácticamente imposible verlas, y más raro aún era el hecho de que se trataba de más de una docena de bestias y de un tamaño descomunal.

Todos desenvainaron sus espadas y comenzaron su marcha, golpeando a las criaturas cuando era necesario y haciendo uso de sus caballos para hacerlos pedazos para que después de unos cuantos segundos sus huesos desaparecieran tras una nube negra.

A Link le sorprendió mucho ver la manera en que Alítheia manejaba la espada. A pesar de estar a caballo, la joven era tan hábil, capaz de hacerle frente a los mejores espadachines que Link había visto antes, pero sobre todo, era como si la joven pudiera ver exactamente por donde, cuando y como atacar para que un zarpazo fueran más que suficiente. Fue hasta que un chillido y un intenso dolor en su brazo le enseñó a la mala a no distraerse en pleno ataque. Dirigió su mirada hacia la procedencia del chillido y se dio cuenta de que los cientos de murciélagos los habían alcanzado y los atacaban en grupo, provocando que comenzaran a dar manotazos para poder derribarlos.

Link utilizó el ataque que su maestro, el espíritu del lobo le enseñó, concentrado su poder en su espada, para después girarla sobre su cabeza, mandando una onda de energía y derribando a todos los murciélagos que estaban cerca de él y también a lo que apenas llegaban.

Cuando llegaron a la provincia de Faron, tal y como Link lo dijo, los animales con forma de perro se enterraron nuevamente y ahora eran los murciélagos los que los perseguían.

Link se había enfrentado a ellos en muchas ocasiones, pero nunca los había visto actuara así; sabían muy bien como atacar, era como si se hubieran vuelo más inteligentes, sin mencionar que las heridas que sus pequeños colmillos, los cuales se veían mucho más grandes, provocaban demasiado dolor.

Sin previo aviso, Satya se detuvo y él y su hermana se bajaron del caballo, tomaron la empuñadura de su espada con la punta manteniéndola apuntando al cielo, mientras que con la mano libre la colocaban en el filo. Un extraño torbellino de luz de color azul cubrió la hoja de la espada por completo y después se puso de color rojo y dio la impresión de que estaba absorbiendo la poca luz que había en los campos. Tan rápido como ocurrió todo, así termino, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambos muchachos se lanzaron al ataque, provocando un destello, una onda de energía y al instante, todos los murciélagos cayeron al suelo para después desaparecer tras una nube de humo negro con pequeñas lucecitas naranjas.

-¿Pero…?-dijo Rusl totalmente atónito al ver tal hazaña.

Link desmontó rápidamente de su yegua y se acercó a los jóvenes, quienes respiraban pesadamente.

-¿Cómo hicieron eso?-preguntó el joven rubio con confusión y sorpresa ya que ni siquiera el ataque que le había enseñado el espíritu del lobo era tan fuerte.

-No podemos decirte.-respondió Alítheia, envainando su espada para después caer de rodillas y apoyando sus manos en el suelo mientras que se hermano se sentaba junto a ella.

-¿Se encuentras bien?-preguntó Rusl quien recién había llegado.

-¿Es norma que esas criaturas aparezcan así?-dijo la joven ignorando la pregunta de el otro hombre.

-Pues… no así.-respondió Link con seriedad.

-Explícate.

-Los murciélagos… nunca había visto tantos juntos y además sabían muy bien como atacarnos, además de que causaban más daño de lo que se supone deberían. Y los perros que salieron de la tierra no los había visto desde hace dos años.

-Nos siguieron.-murmuró la joven con furia mientras apretaba sus puños.-Tenemos que irnos pronto.

-Faltan menos de dos horas para llegar a Ordon.-dijo Rusl con seriedad y se podía notar que no entendía muy bien lo que estaba ocurriendo.-Tienen que descansar y curar esas heridas.

Los jóvenes permanecieron en silencio por un momento, pero después asintieron con desgano y montaron su caballo nuevamente.

Sin más percances, más que la lluvia que no cedía, llegaron al puente colgante que conecta los Bosques Faron con la villa Ordon y antes de entrar se detuvieron en el manantial del espíritu de luz para curar sus heridas, el cual no tuvo el mismo efecto que siempre, cosa que extraño a Link, pero se mantuvo callado porque suponía que era debido a que los murciélagos habían conseguido mayor fuerza.

Una vez en la villa Ordon, Link dejó a Epona en su casa y siguieron el camino hasta la casa del alcalde.

A esas horas de la noche, el lugar parecía un pueblo fantasma. Todo estaba desolado y solo se podían escuchar las gotas de lluvia que golpeaban los tejados de las múltiples casas y los truenos que se escuchaban después que un rayo iluminara el oscuro lugar.

-¡Alcalde Bo!-llamó Rusl, dando leves toquecitos en la puerta.

Ilia fue abrió, quien al momento de caer en cuenta de quienes habían tocado, se echó sobre Link, abrasándolo con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-¡Estas aquí!-dijo la muchacha con emoción y con voz sollozante.

-Ilia, no puedo… respirar.-dijo Link con mucha dificultad mientras sentía como su pecho era presionado fuertemente, impidiendo que mas aire entrara a sus pulmones.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Que no puede respirar.-le respondió Alítheia, haciendo que Ilia soltara al muchacho para después lanzarle una mirada un tanto molesta a la joven, cosa que a ella no se le escapó.

-¿Qué? Yo solo te dije lo que no escuchaste.-dijo sin ninguna emoción en su voz.

-¡Padre!-llamó Ilia, ignorando el comentario de Alítheia, el cual era obvio que la había molestado.

-¡Oh! Buenas noches.-dijo el alcalde al ver a las personas que aun seguían del otro lado del umbral de la puerta.-Pero pasen, por favor, antes de que se resfríen.

Los viajeros aceptaron la invitación y entraron a la casa, sintiendo como el calor que emanaba de la chimenea los envolvía como la más cómoda de las mantas.

-Mi nombre es Bo, soy el alcalde de esta aldea.-se presentó el hombre con amabilidad.-Es un placer conocerlos.

-Mucho gusto alcalde.-dijo Satya también con amabilidad.-Mi nombre es Satya y ella es mi hermana, Alítheia.

Link se dio cuenta de que Ilia murmuró algo entre dientes, pero no lo pudo escuchar gracias al ruido de la tormenta, pero sabía bien que alguien sí supo lo que dijo.

-¿Por qué lo murmuras en lugar de decírmelo?-preguntó Alítheia, captando la atención de todos los presentes.

-Yo…-balbuceó Ilia.-… Yo no dije nada.

-Lo sé, no dijiste nada, lo murmuraste.-sentenció la joven con su típica frialdad.-Murmuraste que tal vez soy igual de rara que mi nombre.

-¡Ilia!-dijo el alcalde con molestia y mirando a su hija con desdén.-Me disculpo en nombre de mi…

-Lo siento alcalde,-lo interrumpió Alítheia como si nada.-pero no aceptare sus disculpas. Fue ella quien lo dijo, por lo tanto es ella quien debe disculparse. Si sigue encubriéndola y no la hace enfrentar sus problemas nunca madurara.

Todos se miraron los unos a los otros los unos a los otros, atónitos ante la actitud de Alítheia, la cual no sabían si era correcta o un tanto arrogante, mientras que Satya solo sonreía de forma maliciosa y un tanto burlona.

-Eres una grosera.-musitó Ilia con enfado.

-No, hay una gran diferencia entre ser grosera y franca.-refutó Alítheia, totalmente inexpresiva y serena.-Yo solo dije la verdad sin usar ningún insulto. Tú hiciste una suposición acompañada de un insulto y ni siquiera me lo dijiste de frente, eso es ser grosera.

Ilia solo hizo una leve rabieta, pero no dijo nada, solo miró a su padre como si esperará que la defendiera, pero él solo negó con la cabeza y prácticamente le ordenó que pidiera una disculpa. Ella lo obedeció después de un par de minutos, pero su disculpa no sonó en lo absoluto honesta, cosa que no pareció importarle a Alítheia.

Ese incidente solo hizo que Link se sintiera un tanto incomodo, viendo como Ilia no se despegaba de él en ningún momento y dándose cuenta de que la joven miraba con ira contenida a Alítheia.

-Bueno, será mejor que yo me retire.-dijo Rusl algo inquieto, probablemente sintiendo la tensión.-No quiero dejar a Uli más tiempo. Link supongo que no tienes problemas con quedarte aquí.

-…No.-dijo el muchacho con resignación a sabiendas que ya no había nada más que hacer y que tendría que confrontar sus problemas tarde o temprano.

-De acuerdo, con su permiso, me retiro.

-Buenas noches.-se despidieron todos.

Una vez que Rusl salió, otro silencio incomodo se apoderó de la sala, el cual fue interrumpido rápidamente por el alcalde, quien invitó a todos a pasar al comedor, donde repartió toallas para que los muchachos se secaran y les ofreció una taza de té caliente y unos pastelillos. Una vez que todos estuvieron acomodados, el interrogatorio a los muchachos visitantes comenzó, algo que solo empeoró el humor de Ilia.

Cuando Link le daba sorbos a su té podía sentir como el calor de ese liquido envolvía su garganta y después se extendía por todo su cuerpo, dándole un sensación reconfortante que lo ayudaba mucho a relajarse, aliviar el cansancio que lo comenzaba a agobiar y a calmar las otras cosas que sentía y que no eran muy buenas del todo. Por una parte, lo que más quería era irse, pero algo más le decía que se tenía que quedar y que no podía perder de vista a los mellizos. Además, tenía la sensación de que alguien lo estaba vigilando. Todos sus sentidos se volvieron más agudos en un intento por captar cualquier sonido o señal extraña a su alrededor, pero no encontró nada. Después de un par de minutos, desistió de su intento ya que no quería que nadie notara su actitud para no preocuparlos por algo de lo cual no estaba seguro.

-Quiero empezar negociaciones con su aldea.-dijo el alcalde Bo de súbito, sacando a Link de su burbuja de pensamientos.-Además de que pueden contar con mi ayuda para todo lo que necesiten.

-Muchas gracias, alcalde, pero me temo que no nos encontramos en una buena situación para hacer ese tipo de cosas.-dijo Alítheia con fría amabilidad.-Además, es mi padre quien debe de tomar ese tipo de decisiones, nosotros solo somos sus hijos menores. Y la única ayuda que necesitamos en estos momentos es la del muchacho.

Link hizo una leve mueca de disgusto al escuchar a la joven refiriéndose a él en una forma que le pareció un tanto despectiva.

-¿Y acaso Link accedió a ir con ustedes?-preguntó Ilia con clara molestia en su tono de voz.

-No sé, tal vez fue mi imaginación cuando dijo que quería ayudarnos sin importar que.-dijo Satya distraídamente.

Ilia miró a Link con desdén y exigiendo una respuesta con sus verdes ojos.

-¿Es verdad?-preguntó, tratando de ocultar su enfado tras una sonrisa forzada.

-Pues… sí, iré con ellos a su aldea.-dijo Link un tanto nervioso y rascándose la nuca.

Ilia lo observó por un momento mientras sus ojos comenzaban a anegarse en lágrimas y antes de que comenzaran a rodar por sus mejillas, la joven se puso de pie y se marchó corriendo rumbo al piso superior de la casa.

-Ilia…-dijo Link, a punto de ponerse de pie hasta que sintió que alguien lo detenía por el brazo.

-No es el momento.-dijo Bo con seriedad y negando con la cabeza.

Link se sorprendió un poco, pero desistió, tomando asiento otra vez. Todos se mantuvieron callados, siendo la lluvia golpeando el techo y las ventanas con mucha fuerza lo único que rompía ese momento.

-Bueno,-dijo Bo aclarando su garganta.-entonces ahora que se que Link ira, me gustaría que le dijeran a su padre que en cuanto terminen los problemas venga aquí a hablar conmigo. Link, ¿te importaría ser su escolta?

-No, está bien.-respondió él, no teniendo muchas opciones.

-Así lo haremos, alcalde.-dijo Satya amablemente.-Muchas gracias por mostrar tanto interés.

-No es nada.-dijo Bo con modestia.-Link, ya sabes que tú serás el representante de Ordon durante la boda de la reina Zelda, por lo que creo que deberías partir mañana por la mañana.

-No se preocupe.-dijo Link un tanto distraído ya que de nueva cuenta, esa sensación extraña volvía, sin mencionar que ahora se podía escuchar un susurro mortecino a lo lejos.

-Ustedes pueden quedarse aquí, tengo suficientes habitaciones.

-Muchas gracias.-dijeron los mellizos al unisonó.

Alguien tocó a la puerta, captando la atención de los presentes ya que se escuchaba como si aquella persona estuviera desesperada por ser atendida.

-Discúlpenme.-se excusó Bo para después marcharse rumbo al salón principal y atender a la persona que lo buscaba.

Los tres muchachos se quedaron en silencio, extrañados ya que no podían escuchar al alcalde dentro de la casa, lo cual indicaba que se había quedado fuera.

Link se concentró nuevamente en el débil sollozo que era incomprensible. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo mientras que sentía como el dorso de su mano ardía. La Trifuerza estaba brillando.

Las llamas de las velas que iluminaban la estancia danzaban de un lado a otro, como si una diminuta e insignificante ventisca tratara de extinguirlas, provocando que las sombras de los objetos de la habitación se distorsionaran, formando figuras extrañas y un tanto perturbadoras.

-También lo sientes ¿verdad?-preguntó Alítheia con seriedad.

-Yo…-dijo Link sin saber exactamente que palabras quería usar o lo que en realidad quería decir.

-Tranquilo, lo peor que te pueden hacer es matarte.-dijo Satya en tono burlón y un dejo de malicia en sus azules ojos.

-Están muy débiles, no podrán causar mucho daño.-dijo Alítheia.

-A menos que se pongan a usar trucos extraños.-agregó Satya con despreocupación.

A pesar de que los muchachos se veían muy tranquilos, Link se sentía amenazado y constantemente vigilado.

Si los murciélagos y esqueletos que los atacaron camino a Ordon estaban siendo controlados por una fuerza que estaba debilitada, no quería siquiera imaginarse como serian cuando tuvieran todo su poder. Ni siquiera cuando se encontraban en la zona del Crepúsculo actuaban de una manera tan agresiva.

-¿Por qué vinieron hasta aquí si no tiene suficiente fuerza aún?-preguntó Link con curiosidad y, por primera vez, desconfianza ya que algo le decía que había algo raro en la actitud de los muchachos cuando ocultaban cosas que podrían ser de importancia.

-No sé si es mi imaginación, pero me pareció que mi hermana menciono algo sobre las preguntas molestas.-dijo Satya un tanto enfadado.

-No desconfíes. Solo nos están siguiendo.-respondió Alítheia con su típica frialdad.

-¿Por qué?

-Oye, ya es suficiente.-intervino Satya subiendo el tono de voz.-Deja de interrogarnos como si fuéramos…

-Cállate.-dijo Alítheia de súbito y poniéndose de pie.- ¿Dónde está la chica?

-¿Qué?-dijeron Link y Satya al unisonó con confusión.

-¿Qué donde está la chica?

Satya se puso de pie de golpe, miró hacia el techo y desenvainó su espada rápidamente, murmurando un "Están aquí".

Link también se levantó y, aunque no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba ocurriendo, podía sentirse muy presionado.

Todo se había sumido en una tensión inmensa que parecía sofocarte. La tormenta seguía en todo su apogeo, pero para Link ya no había más sonidos, sus sentidos solo se concentraban en lo que fuera que estaba dentro de la casa, independientemente si lo podía ver o no.

Unos pasos se escuchaban en el piso superior, era como si un niño estuviera jugando al escondite y el periodo de tiempo que tenía para encontrar un lugar donde ocultarse estuviera a punto de terminar.

-Hay que ir arriba.-dijo Link en voz baja, caminando rumbo a las escaleras de caracol, siendo seguido por los mellizos.

Subieron por los escalones con extrema cautela, deteniéndose cada vez que uno de los peldaños de madera rechinaba levemente. Una vez que llegaron al piso superior no pudieron evitar tiritar al sentir un aire gélido golpeándoles el rostro.

Todo estaba sumido en una profunda oscuridad que hacía muy difícil distinguir las cosas que había a su alrededor. Solo cuando los rayos de la tormenta entraban por alguna de las ventanas cuando se podía atisbar algo.

Con más cuidado que al principio, los muchachos siguieron hacia adelante, mirando a sus costados y hacia arriba antes de dar un paso.

Una de las puertas que estaba a lo largo del oscuro pasillo se abrió con un rechinido un tanto escalofriante, provocando que los muchachos se detuvieran en seco y contuvieran la respiración. Una figura comenzaba a salir muy lentamente y fue hasta que un rayo impacto, iluminando el corredor por un momento, que se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de Ilia, quien caminaba con la cabeza gacha, sollozando levemente y murmurando algo extraño.

-Ilia, ¿estás bien?-preguntó Link con un poco mas de alivio, pero aun sintiendo algo extraño que no le permitía acercarse a la joven. Era como si una fuerza mantuviera sus pies pegados al suelo y hacia que su mano sujetara firmemente la espada. Fue cuando una mano cálida lo sujeto por el brazo que esa sensación se hizo más fuerte.

-No, ya no es ella.-dijo Alítheia sin soltarlo y sujetando una daga que parecía recién afilada en su mano libre.

-¿Por qué la obedeces, Link?-preguntó Ilia para sorpresa de todos con una voz sollozante.- ¿Prefieres hacerle caso que venir a ayudarme? ¿Qué quedarte conmigo? ¿Confías más en ella?

-Esta…poseída.-sentenció Satya con voz sombría.

Link se quedó frio, no sabía exactamente que pensar. Por una parte era más que obvio que Ilia no era precisamente ella, y por otra estaba el hecho de que ya no confiaba mucho en los mellizos. Pero debido a las circunstancias en las que se encontraban, optó por quedarse a la defensiva.

-Sotidlam.-musitó Ilia con voz ronca que ya no sonaba mucho como la suya.- Arrep ed sojih sotidlam sonu euq sám adan nos on.

-Satya, dime que lo trajiste.-dijo Alítheia sin bajar la guardia.

-Me ofendes, hermana.-respondió el muchacho, quien de igual manera se mantenía alerta y le pasó un frasquito de cristal a la joven quien lo tomo con su mano libre.

-¡Arrep ed sojih sonu nos sodot!-espetó Ilia con rabia, encarando a los tres muchachos.

Los ojos verde esmeralda de la joven estaban inyectados en sangre, mientras que su rostro de antes apariencia suave y tersa, ahora tenía cientos de profundas arugas y se había puesto de un color gris frio. Ilia comenzó a caminar muy lentamente hacia ellos.

Con el rabillo del ojo, Link se dio cuenta de que Alítheia se hizo una profunda y fea cortada en la palma de su mano derecha con la daga que tenia al principio. En el pequeño frasco de cristal vertió su sangre para que se mezclara con el extraño y espeso liquido que ya estaba dentro.

-Lé noc rabaca arap ortsor us emartseum y res etse ed amla le acifirup opreuc us ed aitsed al a aslupxe.-murmuró Alítheia para después acercarse más a Ilia y arrojarle el liquido del frasco en el rostro.

La joven poseída gimió con dolor mientras cubría su cara con ambas manos. De todo su cuerpo comenzó a salir una especie de aura negra que se fue acumulando en el techo hasta formar una nube negra con pequeños destellos purpuras para después desaparecer en medio de la profunda oscuridad que volvió a quedar en el pasillo.

* * *

><p>Creo que este capítulo me quedo muy largo, y en realidad iba a ser todavía más largo, pero lo cierto es que a mí no me gusta mucho hacerlos así, por lo que lo dividí y se puede decir que ahora ya tengo la mitad del capítulo 5.<p>

Muchas gracias por leer.

Acepto críticas y demás. Denme su opinión.


	5. Chapter 5:Capitulo 5

No tengo excusa, se que en este momento merezco que me lancen algo más que un vil tomate, como una botella de vidrio o algo así. Lo único que tengo en mi defensa es: Un bloqueo. En verdad me disculpo con todos ustedes, soy una grosera por tenerlos esperando tanto tiempo, espero que me puedan perdonar

Pero bueno, sin aburrirlos más tiempo, aquí les dejo el quinto capítulo de mi fic. Si tengo algún error, de cualquier tipo, les agradeceré mucho que me lo hagan saber.

Gracias a los que me han dejado sus reviews y a los que la leen y no lo hacen, también muchas gracias, pero no sean malitos, déjenme saber que la leen.

Disclaimer… ya saben, esto es _**Fanfiction**_, nada me pertenece, más que Alítheia y Satya.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 5<p>

– ¡Seas ataidlam! –espetó una voz que parecía ser masculina, pero que al mismo tiempo estaba mezclada con otras.

– ¡Sortoson a se sereiuq seneiuq a, zap ne solajed, iuqa ed etagrál! –dijo Satya, y a pesar de que Link no podía entender y no estaba tratando de hacerlo, no era difícil saber que estaba enfadado.

Después, solo hubo silencio, ni siquiera la tormenta de afuera se podía escuchar, era como si se hubiera detenido por completo. Fue en ese momento cuando Link se acercó al cuerpo de Ilia, quien yacía inconsciente en el suelo, y justo cuando se iba a arrodrigar junto a ella, una ráfaga de viento lo levanto del suelo y lo arrojó tres metros hacia atrás, golpeándose la cabeza contra el suelo tan fuerte que por un momento quedo un poco aturdido, pero reaccionó rápidamente al sentir como la Trifuerza le estaba quemando el dorso de su mano.

–Levántate, tenemos que salir de aquí. –dijo Alítheia, ayudando a Link para que se pudiera mantener en sus piernas.

–Pero… Ilia. –dijo el muchacho con un tremendo dolor de cabeza que le provocaba un ardor insoportable en los ojos.

–Ya no le sirve, sobrevivirá.

Link no supo cómo se las arregló para poder bajar las escaleras sin caerse, era como si otra fuerza estuviera controlando todos sus movimientos y no le permitiera, por nada del mundo, detenerse en ningún momento.

–Tenemos que evitar que entren a las casas de los demás. –dijo Satya con urgencia y sacando otros dos frasquitos que llenó con la sangre que salía de una cortada que se hizo en la mano.

Una vez fuera de la casa del alcalde, la gente se aglomeraba cerca de la entrada con la angustia reflejada en sus rostros, mientras que algunos de los niños batallaban para mantener sus lágrimas al margen.

–Link, ¡¿Qué sucede? ¡¿Dónde está Ilia? –preguntó Bo con desesperación al momento que el muchacho salió de la casa, estrujándolo de una manera un tanto violenta que solo lo hacía sentirse mareado y con ganas de volver el estomago.

–Alcalde, su hija está bien, cálmese ya. –dijo Alítheia con seriedad, empujando al gran hombre para que soltara al muchacho. –Pero necesito que usted y todos los demás se refugien en sus casas y rocíen un poco de este líquido en las puertas y ventanas.

– ¿Pero qué…?–dijo el alcalde con confusión, tomando uno de los frasquitos que le pasó la joven.

–Solo háganlo rápido. –ordenó Satya, pasando mas de los frasquitos a las otras personas que los tomaron con un poco de desconfianza.

El cristal de una de las ventanas de la casa de Bo se rompió, salpicando vidrios por todas partes, fue en ese momento cuando los aldeanos entraron en pánico y corrieron desesperadamente a sus casas.

De nueva cuenta, una ráfaga de viento, invistió a Link, pero fue detenida justo a tiempo por Alítheia con un movimiento rápido de su espada y lleno de destellos de luz que provocaron un grito de agonía cuya procedencia era indefinida.

– ¿Qué es lo que pasa? –preguntó Link, deteniendo a Alítheia por el antebrazo y girándola para que lo encarara. En ese momento Link olvidó lo que iba a decir porque se dio cuenta de que la joven ya no tenía puestas las vendas que cubrían sus ojos, pero a pesar de que un rayo iluminó el lugar no pudo distinguir su color y por alguna razón se sintió un poco decepcionado.

–Suéltame y concéntrate. –le espetó la joven, haciendo un movimiento brusco para librarse del fuerte agarre del muchacho. –No puedo evitar que te maten mientras me tengo que cuidar a mí misma.

– ¿Y…como se supone que voy a pelear contra algo que no puedo ver?

– ¿Enserio no se te ocurre nada? –interfirió Satya, dando un zarpazo al aire que provocó otro grito de dolor. –Tienes más sentidos además de la vista, genio.

Ignorando la punzada en su cabeza y el sarcasmo de Satya, Link se concentró lo mas que pudo en lo que estaba a su alrededor, aguzando su oído para tratar de ubicar cualquier sonido fuera de lo común. Y fue ahí cuando lo pudo escuchar: era una respiración agitada y muy pesada, también pudo sentir el repulsivo olor de algo que parecía ser podredumbre mezclado con sangre y lodo que entraba por su nariz indiscriminadamente hasta llenarle los pulmones y ocasionando que su estomago empeorara al querer devolver lo poco que quedaba dentro.

Con un movimiento rápido, dio un zarpazo al lugar de donde procedían todas esas cosas, y la señal de que había acertado fue aquel chillido que parecía perforar los oídos.

Eso era, solo tenía que guiarse por sus sentidos como cuando se transformaba en lobo. Tenía que dejar su visión parcialmente a un lado y escuchar, sentir, y oler para poder combatir a su enemigo.

Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados para poder ubicar otra criatura y al no obtener resultado en ese lugar, comenzó a moverse con detenimiento, pero de igual manera, nada se le acercó.

Fue hasta que un estruendo lo hizo reaccionar y abrir los ojos solo para ver que Alítheia estaba tendida en el suelo boca arriba a unos cuantos metros delante de él, tratando de alcanzar su espada con la mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda sujetaba algo cerca de su cuello, jadeando para poder respirar.

Antes de que Link pudiera siquiera acercarse y golpear a la criatura invisible, esta elevó el cuerpo de la joven unos seis metros en el aire para después sumergirla repentinamente en el estanque. Link corrió lo más rápido que pudo y justo cuando estuvo a punto de entrar a dicho lugar para sacar a la joven, una mano descomunalmente grande y totalmente helada lo tomó por el tobillo y lo jaló, haciendo que cayera para después llevarlo arrastrando varios metros hacia atrás, alejándolo de su destino.

Link buscó a Satya con la esperanza de que él pudiera sacar a Alítheia del estanque antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pero se dio cuenta de que eso era imposible al ver que el muchacho también estaba teniendo problemas.

Debido a las circunstancias, Link no tuvo otra opción. Sujeto firmemente su espada, rogando a Nayru que su pulso no le fuera a fallar en ese momento, cerró los ojos y con toda la precisión que podía tener en ese momento, dio un zarpazo horizontal, dando las gracias al escuchar aquel chillido de dolor que parecía hacer sangrar sus odios.

Rápidamente, el muchacho se puso de pie y corrió de nueva cuenta hasta el estanque, echándose al agua sin pensarlo dos veces a sabiendas de que Alítheia ya llevaba demasiado tiempo ahí adentro.

La oscuridad era muy densa, por lo que Link con mucha dificultad logró distinguir una silueta en el fondo. Nadó lo más rápido que pudo y finalmente se dio cuenta de que Alítheia ya estaba inconsciente y que una fuerza mantenía su cuerpo en el fondo. El muchacho dio una estocada y aquella fuerza desapareció tras un sinfín de diminutas burbujas.

Link tomó a la joven delicadamente, llevándola hasta la superficie y después a la orilla que tenía más cerca.

–Vamos, Ali, despierta. –dijo mientras revisaba los signos vitales de la joven, sintiendo como se le helaba la sangre al notar que su cuerpo estaba mucho mas frio de lo que debería.

– ¡Con una mierda! –maldijo Satya con un dejo de desesperación en su voz que era opacado por su rabia. – ¡Muéranse de una vez! ¡Link, te doy permiso de que le des respiración de boca a boca, per hazlo ya!

–No te iba a pedir permiso. –musitó Link por lo bajo y comenzó a resucitar a la joven, oprimiendo primero su pecho para después cubrirle la nariz y presionar sus labios contra los de ella.

En ese momento no pudo evitar sentir el relajante y tenue aroma a jazmín que desprendía el cuerpo de Alítheia y la tibieza que aun seguía presente en sus finos y delicados labios, pero se esforzó al máximo para ignorarlo y hacer lo que se suponía, tenía que hacer rápido, pero no dio resultado.

–Por el amor de Nayru… Alítheia tienes que reaccionar. –dijo Link con frustración, repitiendo dos veces más la misma acción, hasta que por fin, la joven comenzó a toser y escupir grandes cantidades de agua mientras se incorporaba.

–Gracias.-suspiró el muchacho con alivio. – ¿Estás bien?

–…Mierda. –murmuró la joven para irse de espaldas nuevamente, respirando pesadamente. –Mierda.

–Hermana ¿estás bien? –preguntó Satya entre jadeos, sujetando su brazo derecho y sentándose justo a su melliza.

– ¿Por qué estas sangrando tanto? –preguntó la joven, arrugando su nariz y haciendo mueca de disgusto. –El olor a sangre es horrible

–Esa porquería me mordió. –resopló Satya con disgusto. –Tuve que usar mi brazo izquierdo y todo se me complico. ¿…Y las vendas de tus ojos?

–No sé. –respondió la joven secamente.

Las frías gotas de lluvia cedieron por fin, pero Link sentía escalofríos que le recorrían todo el cuerpo y lo hacían estremecerse muy frecuentemente. El agua helada que habían empapado sus ropas se pegaba a su piel y le arrebataba el poco calor que aún le quedaba, provocando que comenzara a tiritar levemente.

Al no escuchar mas alboroto, los aldeanos comenzaron a asomar las cabezas al exterior, observando muy bien los alrededores antes de salir por completo de sus viviendas.

– ¿Se encuentran bien? –dijo Rusl, acercándose rápidamente a los muchachos con una antorcha en mano que irradiaba muy buena luz y calor.

Alítheia ahogó parcialmente un grito y hundió su rostro en el pecho de su hermano, quien la ayudo a ponerse de pie y a alejarla a un lugar donde no llegara la luz.

– ¿Pero qué…? –dijo Rusl con completa confusión ante la reacción de Alítheia.

–Rusl, ¿podrías traer vendas por favor? –pidió Link, poniéndose de pie y escurriendo parcialmente el agua de su ropa.

–…Sí, claro. –dijo el hombre aun con un poco de desconcierto en su voz y rostro, pero a fin de cuentas se marchó a su casa para cumplir con dicho encargo.

–Me tienen que explicar muchas cosas. –exigió Link con mucha seriedad, acercándose a los muchachos y mirando a Satya directo a los ojos. –Dijeron que no habría problemas con esas… cosas, y miren lo que paso.

–Link. –dijo Alítheia en voz baja, usando por primera vez el nombre del muchacho. –No tienes porque desconfiar de nosotros, lo que pasó fue que esas criaturas se alimentaron de las malas energías y sentimientos de las personas de esta aldea. Nosotros nunca pensamos que hubiera…

– ¿Estás diciendo que las personas aquí son malas? –preguntó Link con indignación.

–No. Aprende a escuchar bien y a dejar que las personas terminen de hablar. –dijo Alítheia con frialdad y, de nueva cuenta, esa escalofriante pisca de veneno que sus palabras arrastraban con normalidad. –Todas las personas tienen oscuridad en sus corazones, solo que no lo demuestran porque muchas ni siquiera lo saben. Eso es lo que pasa aquí. Si tú no lo quieres creer, está bien, pero no nos culpes por algo que nosotros no hicimos. Desde un principio te dijimos que no queríamos venir, el castillo está protegido y por eso las criaturas no pueden entrar, pero aquí no hay nada que lo evite. Los espíritus de los manantiales que están a las afueras de la aldea estaba débiles por esa razón, las energías oscuras nos seguían desde que pusimos un pie fuera de la ciudadela.

Link no pudo esconder la sorpresa que sintió al escuchar eso ultimo. Alítheia sabía sobre los espíritus y también se había dado cuenta de que algo no andaba bien con ellos sin que nadie se lo mencionara, tomando en cuenta que ella nunca había estado en ese lugar.

– ¡Link! ¡Aquí están las vendas! –llegó Collin corriendo, interrumpiendo el incomodo momento.

–…Gracias, Collin. –respondió el muchacho un tanto distraído. –Oye, si alguien pregunta por nosotros diles que estamos en mi casa y que nos iremos pronto debido a una emergencia, por favor.

– ¿Y cuando volverás? –preguntó el muchachito con tristeza.

–No lo sé, pero te prometo que hare todo para no tardar mucho. –le sonrió Link para animarlo.

Collin asintió vagamente y correspondió a la sonrisa.

–Adiós Link, que te vaya muy bien. –se despidió y se marchó rumbo a su casa.

–Aleluya, por fin nos vamos. –dijo Satya en su tono normal de ironía y sarcasmo.

–Satya, ahora no. –musitó Alítheia completamente inexpresiva.

–Vengan conmigo. –se limitó a decir Link un tanto fastidiado ante la actitud de Satya y sintiendo mucha desconfianza que se esforzaba por ocultar, aunque era obvio que no estaba dando resultado.

Link los guió hasta su casa a las afueras de la aldea. Los tres subieron las escaleras y entraron a la construcción. Todo estaba completamente cubierto en polvo, haciendo el piso muy resbaloso, había algunas telarañas esparcidas en lugares estratégicos como los rincones y los huecos que quedaban entre las paredes de manera y los muebles del mismo material. Un molesto olor a humedad que entraba en los pulmones con mucha facilidad se había apoderado de toda la construcción como prueba fehacientes de que Link llevaba mucho tiempo sin poner un pie en su hogar.

–Tomen. –dijo Link, pasándole las vendas a los hermanos. –Cúrate el brazo y venda los ojos de tu hermana. Yo tengo que buscar algo y después nos marcharemos, pero tiene que ser rápido antes de que alguien venga.

Alítheia y Satya asintieron silenciosamente y comenzaron a hacer lo que debían.

Link los observó por un momento muy cuidadosamente y después bajo al piso inferior de su casa en busca de las rupias que guardaba en caso de emergencias.

Abrió su cofre y se dio cuenta de que ya tenía 400, mas las que llevaba consigo en ese momento ya sumaban 1000. Una vez que las metió en su zurrón comenzó a buscar su arco y las flechas, sabiendo que probablemente serian muy útiles durante su viaje.

Antes de subir nuevamente, permaneció un tiempo en ese lugar, tratando de controlar los estremecimientos que eran causados por sus ropas completamente empapadas. Sus piernas flaquearon y no tuvo otra opción más que dejarse caer en el suelo, luchando para mantener sus parpados abiertos. Los días sin dormir se iban acumulando y él se negaba a ceder. No tenía tiempo para pensar en descansar en ese momento, menos ahora que ya no confiaba como antes en Alítheia y Satya, pero había dado su palabra. No podía y por ningún motivo quería echarse para atrás, acompañarlos significaba volver a tener aventuras y escaparse de la rutina en la que estaba atrapado desde que su amiga Midna se fue. Además, algo en él le decía que era su deber ayudarlos sin importar que tan sospechosa fuera su actitud.

–Farore, dime que es lo que tengo que hacer. –pidió en un susurro que fue arrastrado por la corriente de aire que soplaba, creando un mortecino silbido en el pequeño cuarto.

En ese momento, la trifuerza en el dorso de su mano emitió un delicado brillo que entibió su cuerpo por un efímero periodo de tiempo, dándole energía para ponerse de pie otra vez.

– ¿Ya terminaron? –preguntó, una vez que volvió a subir al primer piso.

–Sí. –asintieron los mellizos al unísono.

Link no pudo evitar tener ese sentimiento de decepción nuevamente al ver a Alítheia con las vendas cubriéndole los ojos, echando a la basura la esperanza de ver esos ojos que, por alguna razón que no podía y no le interesaba mucho comprender, despertaban tanta curiosidad en él.

–Oye, dijiste que tenemos que irnos rápido ¿no? –habló la joven, sacando a Link de su ensimismamiento.

–…Sí, claro. –dijo el muchacho rápidamente, aun un poco distraído y, como de costumbre, siendo vencido por su curiosidad que lo obligó a formular una pregunta. – ¿Me dejarías ver tus ojos?

– ¿…Que? –preguntó Alítheia completamente confundida mientras que un ligero rubor comenzaba a teñir sus blancas mejillas de un leve color rojo.

–Na-nada. –se apresuró a corregir Link una vez que vio la reacción de la joven, sintiéndose algo acalorado y con un extraño cosquilleo en su estomago que nunca antes había experimentado. –Vámonos.

Los tres muchachos salieron de la casa. Para ese momento, las nubes comenzaban a disiparse lentamente, dejando ver como los suaves y cálidos rayos de sol hacían su aparición para anunciar un nuevo día.

* * *

><p>Me siento tan decepcionada de este capítulo u.u, digo, siquiera le puede poner un nombre, pero fue lo mejor que puede hacer. De verdad, les pido perdón por esto. Es solo que el estrés y los bloqueos son la peor combinación, tanto como mezclar redbull con cerveza.<p>

En fin, les pido que, por favor, por lo que más quieran, me den su opinión en un reviewsito y me hagan darme cuenta que aun tengo que seguir escribiendo esto.

Muchas gracias por regalarme un poquito de su tiempo y leer.


	6. Chapter 6: Entre la sangre y el mar

He vuelto! No morí! Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, pude escribir esto, y fue algo totalmente rápido… u.u así que probablemente tendrá faltas ortográficas…muchas x_x No me coman por favor, es solo que…pues hacia mucho que no publicaba y de verdad estaba ansiosa por poner esto

Bueno, sin mas interrupciones, los dejo con el capitulo 6 n.n

No hay necesidad del disclaimer u.ú The Legend of Zelda no es mío (igual puse el disclaimer .-.)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 6: Entre la sangre y el mar, entre el zafiro y el rubí<strong>_

A su llegada al castillo, Link fue rápidamente convocado por Zelda, todo relacionado con la información que ella y Shad buscarían con respecto a la aldea Paseo de la Luna.

El muchacho cada vez confiaba menos en los mellizos, estaba más que seguro que le estaban ocultando algo importante, no sin antes mencionar, que por más que lo quisiera negar, lo que le ocurría a Alítheia no era normal en lo más mínimo.

Quería ayudarlos, de corazón, pero mientras ellos no fueran directos, Link no estaba seguro si hacerlo era lo correcto.

–No encontramos absolutamente nada, al menos no congruente. –le comentó la joven monarca una vez que estuvieron en un pequeño salón de reuniones.

–Existen informes que tienen muchas páginas faltantes. –dijo Shad algo angustiado, con pequeñas bolsas negras debajo de sus ojos, era obvio que se había quedado mucho tiempo despierto, seguramente buscando mas información. –Eso es todo lo que había.

Link tomó de la mesa una pequeña pila de papeles amarillentos y viejos. Con mucho cuidado fue pasando las páginas. No le tomo mucho tiempo darse cuenta que, en efecto, estaban inconclusos o simplemente se saltaban de un tema a otro totalmente distinto, confundiendo al lector. Además, en muchas partes la tinta estaba corrida, en otras había manchas que cubrían varias palabras y algunas hojas estaban escritas en algo que parecía otro dialecto, haciendo muy difícil su lectura y comprensión, tal parecía que los textos habían sido estropeados a propósito. Sin embargo, había relaciones entre todos los manuscritos leíbles, en todos se mencionaba a los Sheikah.

– ¿Los Sheikah? –inquirió el muchacho rubio.

–Los Sheikah eran una raza que existió hace más de cien años. – explicó Zelda, con la mirada un tanto perdida. –Eran los encargados de proteger a la familia real. Tampoco se tiene mucha información disponible sobre ellos.

– ¿Por qué se les menciona aquí? Habla de un alquimista que rompió con su código o algo así.

–Sí, pero de igual manera seguimos en blanco. –sentenció Shad, ajustando cuidadosamente sus gafas para admirar un papel que sujetaba en sus manos. –Quizá pueda trabajar en la traducción de algunos de estos textos pero…creo que me llevara mucho tiempo.

–Esos muchachos están muy desesperados, no creo que quieran esperar mucho.

–Zelda, creo que de cualquier forma debemos ayudarlos. –suspiró Link resignado, por su mente estaban pasando las imágenes de aquella pelea en Ordon, como esas bestias invisibles los atacaban, como Ilia había sido poseída. –Si de verdad están haciendo algo malo lo averiguaremos una vez que nos lleven a su aldea, y si no, no solo los ayudaremos a ellos, sino también a nosotros mismos.

La reina lo observó por un instante, con aquella mirada tan profunda, como si viera incluso a través de su alma. Luego, sus labios dibujaron una cálida sonrisa y de manera silenciosa asintió.

–Cuanta conmigo en esto Link. –lo apoyó Shad, sonriéndole también. –Buscare entre las notas de mi padre y mi abuelo, quizá…encuentre más información sobre los Sheikah.

–Muchas gracias, Shad.

De una manera un tanto abrupta, justo cuando los tres se disponían a marcharse, un soldado entró a la habitación, trastabillando al acercarse a la joven monarca que lo veía con sorpresa y confusión.

–Alteza…disculpe mi súbita intromisión…pero es algo muy importante. –dijo el hombre entre jadeos al tratar de recuperar el aire.

– ¿…Que ocurre?

–Acaba de llegar un mensajero, es de parte del duque Corban, su prometido mi señora, dice que es muy urgente que la vea.

Por un momento, Link pudo notar como el semblante de Zelda palideció un poco ante la declaración, sin embargo, esta recobró de inmediato su porte y, excusándose con los otros dos presentes, se marchó presurosa junto con el nervioso soldado.

–Bueno…es mejor que yo vaya a prepárame, seguramente nos iremos a esa aldea pasado mañana ¿no?

–…Este…sí, gracias otra vez Shad.

Con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza, Shad abandonó el salón, dejando a un curioso Link dispuesto a seguir a la reina para enterarse de lo que ocurría con el duque Corban, porque desde su criterio, ya debería de estar en el castillo si pensaba casarse con Zelda al día siguiente.

Rápidamente, salió del cuarto y caminó despistadamente por donde la reina se había marchado. Al pasar por un enorme ventanal de lado derecho del corredor, se dio cuenta de que la mujer estaba fuera, justo a las puertas del castillo, sujetando lo que parecía ser un pedazo de papel en sus manos. A sus costados había dos guardias, cuidando de ella, y en frente, con una capa negra colgada a sus hombros, había un sujeto, un joven quizá un poco mayor que Link, con cabello largo, negro, atado en una cola de caballo en su nuca, de piel levemente bronceada.

Gracias a que el hombre miró hacia la posición donde se encontraba Link, fue que este pudo ver sus ojos. Eran como dos de un azul tan profundo y oscuro, tan fríos que por un momento casi logran hacer que el muchacho se estremeciera.

Para cuando Link se dio cuenta de que ver los ojos de ese sujeto lo había dejado congelado en su lugar, la reina ya lo estaba guiando al interior del castillo, él miró disimuladamente a un costado, luego se giró de nuevo a la joven monarca y asintió, siguiéndole.

Al ver pasar a Zelda, Link pudo notar como su mirada estaba ensombrecida por unas lágrimas que no tardarían en brotar de sus azules ojos. La mujer le pasó de largo, cabizbaja, con su escolta de la misma manera, y aquel hombre, con la frente en algo, como si se luciera, con una expresión estoica en su rostro, carente de alguna emoción.

Al ver que no había mucho que hacer, Link se dispuso a caminar por ahí, sin ningún rumbo especifico. Sin siquiera haber dado tres pasos, con el rabillo del ojo pudo ver por el ventanal a dos figuras moviéndose con cuidado entre los arbustos, justo donde el sujeto había mirado antes de aceptar la invitación de la reina para pasar al castillo.

Al girarse por completo para apreciar las figuras se dio cuenta fácilmente de que se trataba de Alítheia y su hermano Satya. La muchacha no llevaba las vendas cubriendo sus ojos y Link por primera vez pudo apreciar su mirada, dejándolo prendado y con el corazón golpeando locamente contra su pecho.

La muchacha era dueña los ojos más peculiares y hermosos que jamás haya visto en su vida. Una heterocromía sublime que lucía en su ojo derecho un color tan rojo como la sangre y tan brillante como el rubí, mientras que el izquierdo era tan azul y profundo como el mar y tan luminoso como un perfecto zafiro recién pulido.

Link perdió en esa mezcla entre la sangre y el mar, entre el zafiro y el rubí.

* * *

><p>Mil gracias por leer! Me quedo muy corto x_x lo sé, disculpen, pero es que…me he dado cuenta de que estoy haciendo los capítulos demasiado largos y con muuucho relleno xD<p>

Como siempre, sus reviews serán bien recibidos, díganme lo que les parece y lo que no, sus dudas, todo y yo con gusto responderé.

n.n hasta la próxima.


	7. Chapter 7: Frío Silencio

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda no me pertenece

* * *

><p>Capitulo 7: Frío Silencio<p>

A esas horas del día, la cancelación de la boda ya era un hecho. El por qué de dicha decisión sin embargo, seguía siendo un misterio. Zelda solo le dijo a Link que podía marcharse a la aldea de donde provenían los muchachos para ir a ayudarles, que ella estaría bien. Nada más.

Y así se hizo, no pasó mucho tiempo después de su corta y seca charla con la joven monarca que él, Shad, Alítheia y Satya ya se estaban adentrando en los bosques Faron.

La noche cayó sin que ellos se hayan tenido que enfrentar a ningún problema grave, tampoco se cruzaron con las supuestas _cazadoras_ de las que Alítheia habló en un principio. En realidad, el bosque era más hermoso al estar en su corazón. El aire que se respiraba era tan refrescante, el cielo estaba cubierto por un mar de hojas verdes y brillantes que danzaban y susurraban al ritmo de la suave briza, dejando ver pequeñas cascadas de luz plateada obsequiadas por la luna y las estrellas. No hacia frio, tampoco calor, la temperatura era ideal para simplemente recostarse y dejarse llevar por el más profundo de los sueños, arrullado por las hipnóticas melodías de la naturaleza.

Shad y Satya ya habían caído víctimas de esa magia, los dos dormían plácidamente sobre el césped, con una respiración acompasada, tenue y profunda. Link, sin embargo, se sentía demasiado inquieto, con la marca de la Trifuerza entibiando su mano más de lo usual. Mantenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, desesperado por descansar un poco, solo los abrió de golpe cuando escuchó el sonido de unas ramitas rompiéndose. Alítheia no estaba ahí.

Se puso de pie con cuidado, tratando de no producir ningún ruido y con la mirada comenzó a buscar, caminó por unos cuantos minutos, abriéndose paso entre la maleza hasta que encontró a la muchacha, en un claro perfectamente iluminado, sentada cómodamente junto a un pequeño lago de aguas cristalinas cuya superficie tan calma era como la de un espejo.

Link la contempló por un instante, aprovechándose de que parecía no notarla. Tenía un hermoso perfil con esa pequeña naricita respingada. Sus ojos no estaban cubiertos por vendas, solo cerrados con suavidad, su largo cabello castaño se movía con delicadeza ante el viendo, brillando con la luz de la luna. Lucia tan serena, su rostro relajado por completo, si no estuviera sentada Link pensaría que estaba durmiendo.

–Todo lo hago por el bien de mi gente –susurró, Link casi respingó al escucharla, estaba demasiado sumido en esa imagen que incluso esa frase dicha con tanta suavidad le sobresaltó–. Nosotros somos víctimas…no tenemos la culpa de nada.

Link no se movió, no tenía idea de a qué se refería Alítheia con sus palabras, pero quería seguir escuchándola, quería saber más de ella, todo lo que pudiese y estaba consciente de lo perceptiva que era la chica, cualquier movimiento la iba a alertar de su presencia. No quería que se enfadara con él. Sin embargo, la posición en la que había quedado al detenerse de golpe era demasiado incomoda al igual que el terreno (inclinado) sus pies fueron resbalando hasta hacerlo caer y rodar estrepitosamente hasta la orilla del lago. Para cuando se recuperó, Alítheia ya estaba a su lado.

–¿Qué es lo que necesitas? –preguntó, era la primera persona que escuchaba preguntar algo diferente al típico "¿estás bien?" después de una caída.

–Yo…solo…am… –balbuceó el muchacho, bastante nervioso, esos hermosos ojos, el rojo y el azul estaban clavados en él, era como si pudieran verlo claramente, como si estuvieran estudiándolo, esperando un movimiento para acabarlo–. Es que no estabas allá, con nosotros y…me asusté.

Alítheia se quedó callada y de inmediato desvió la mirada.

–Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte –respondió a secas.

–¿Estás segura?

Alítheia se sentó de nuevo a la orilla del lago, lanzando una piedrilla al agua.

–Las ondas… ¿son grandes?

Link se confundió un poco, pero igual miró al lago. Los círculos creados por la piedra al perturbar la superficie se iban expandiendo, uno detrás del otro.

–…Pues…sí –dijo Link, sentándose junto a la joven–. ¿Cómo…? Yo sé que no puedes ver…pero a veces siento…que si lo haces.

Alítheia lanzó otra piedrita al agua, haciendo caso omiso al comentario.

– ¿Son grandes esas también?

–Alítheia…

–Hazme un favor y empieza a practicar algo: quédate callado.

La chica solo se puso de pie y se alejó, dejando a Link con la palabra en la boca.

…

Los días se iban haciendo largos. El viaje era tedioso, pero por fortuna no apareció ninguna de esas _cazadoras_.

Link no podía sentir otra cosa más que desconfianza, quizá ellos solo estaban mintiendo para ahuyentar a las personas. Quizá las desapariciones ocurridas en ese bosque fueron por otra causa…

Cuando por fin salieron de los bosques Faron las cosas fueron menos tensas. Las planicies eran simplemente hermosas. El color verde jade del pasto se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Había pequeños grupos de flores multicolores a la orilla del camino, impregnando el aire con su fresco aroma que llenaba los pulmones y hasta relajaba los músculos.

El correr del agua de los arroyos cristalinos era una suave melodía, perfecta para el hermoso escenario que se presentaba frente a ellos, acompañado con el cantar de las aves, entre ellos, hermosos halcones enormes que dominaban el cielo azul salpicado con unas cuantas nubecillas tan finas como la seda.

Siguieron el camino por las planicies Pájaro de Trueno y Link se dio cuenta de por qué se llamaban así. No había pasado mucho tiempo de estar ahí cuando el clima cambio de manera abrupta; el cielo que hasta el momento estaba despejado se volvió oscuro, cubierto por unas nubes grises como el humo. No había lluvia, al menos no aun, pero si muchos rayos que rompían con la penumbra, uno tras otro sin detenerse, haciendo retumbar el cielo, asustando a sus caballos. Epona se encabritaba de cuando en cuando y a Link cada vez le costaba más calmarla.

Después de varias horas, llegaron al final del camino y se toparon con otro bosque que desentonaba por completo con toda la hermosura de las planicies. Los arboles eran gigantescos, altos, pero sobre todo, inmensamente secos, grises. Sus ramas se enredaban en las copas como garras puntiagudas y huesudas que trataban de rasguñar el cielo. Las gruesas raíces salían de la tierra y formaban cuevas lo suficientemente grandes como para que alguien pudiera dormir ahí cómodamente.

Más allá de los árboles muertos, Link alcanzó a ver una montaña que se alzaba imponente, donde la punta se perdía entre las negras nubes.

–Bienvenidos al Bosque del Silencio–Dijo Satya con un tono sombrío, con la mirada azul perdida entre el mar de gruesos troncos secos.

–Una vez que entremos aquí hay algo que tienen que mantener en mente y que no pueden olvidar. –Alítheia bajó de su corcel negro, ágilmente, casi de un salto–. No hablen. Nadie, por nada del mundo deben hablar. Si los caballos hacen ruido, déjenlos, pero no traten de callarlos con nada, ni siquiera un siseo.

–¿Por qué? –inquirió Shad nerviosamente, bajándose también de su montura al ver que Satya había imitado a su hermana. Link fue el último en hacer lo mismo.

–No tienes por qué saberlo y si sigues mis instrucciones tampoco tendrás porque averiguarlo. –respondió la muchacha fríamente–. Si de verdad quieren comunicarse, si de verdad es indispensable que lo hagan, escríbanlo en algún lugar.

–¿Y si no hay como escribirlo pero es de vida o muerte que lo digamos? –inquirió Link.

–Te dije que practicaras a quedarte callado ¿verdad? Pues ahora necesito que lo hagas en serio.

El muchacho solo se estremeció levemente al sentir el frio veneno amargo de las palabras de la muchacha. Miró al interior del bosque, sin poder distinguir algo más que la tenue niebla en medio del gris verdoso de la madera seca. Cuando Satya y Alítheia comenzaron a internarse en el bosque, Link y Shad los siguieron y justo cuando la primera rama seca en el suelo crujió ante sus pasos, el ensordecedor sonido de los rayos que partían el cielo se apagó por completo. Lo único que los acompañaba era el aplastante silencio de ese inmutable bosque muerto.


	8. Chapter 8: Simple Niebla

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 8: Simple Niebla<p>

Al entrar al bosque, el estruendo producido por la tormenta cedió por completo. En lo alto, más por encima de las garras que formaban las ramas grises de los árboles secos aun se podía ver como los rayos desgarraban el cielo oscuro, pero el sonido era ahogado, muerto. Los cascos de los caballos al chocar en la dura tierra producían un eco que parecía extenderse por todo el bosque y perturbar el sagrado silencio que reinaba el lugar. Nadie se atrevía a decir una sola palabra, Link incluso sentía la necesidad de contener la respiración, sentía que hacía mucho ruido al inhalar o exhalar y de haber podido también hubiese detenido los latidos de su corazón que retumbaban con fuerza en sus oídos.

Desde el momento en que entró sintió como si alguien lo vigilara desde lo alto de los troncos, entre las ramas sin hojas, pero ya no podía decir una palabra. Al mirar a Shad se dio cuenta de que él también estaba experimentando lo mismo. El joven hombre estaba pálido y sudaba a pesar de que una tenue corriente helada agitaba los cabellos y las ropas. Era como si el gélido aliento de los muertos rozara la piel desnuda, enviando un escalofrió por toda la espalda, alzado los vellos de la nuca.

Los mellizos iban mucho más tranquilos, caminando con cautela, guiando el recorrido. Satya lanzaba miradas furtivas en torno a los arboles, entornando los ojos para poder ver un poco más allá de la densa oscuridad que empezaba a bañar los rincones y las grietas entre los estrechos troncos de los arboles. Alítheia por otro lado, llevaba la vista en el suelo, como si la tierra estéril fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Sus bellos ojos se habían librado de las vendas y cada vez que un rayo surcaba los cielos, estos brillaban intensamente, como si fueran los ojos de un gato a la luz de las velas.

Conforme avanzaban en el recorrido, Link notó como Epona se inquietaba mas, resoplando y meneando la cabeza, el muchacho no podía hacer nada más que acariciarle las crines para tratar de calmarla. Ni siquiera era capaz de susurrar. Su respiración ya era costosa, se quebraba, su voz seguramente sería aun peor. A sus espaldas escuchó como unas ramas crujían y de inmediato se giró, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón hasta la garganta. En un principio fue como su la luz hubiera escapado del mundo, solo podía ver la negrura. Epona relinchó y Link sostuvo tan fuerte las riendas que los dedos de la mano empezaron a dolerle. Luego vino el silencio total, aplastándole los tímpanos y sus músculos quedaron entumecidos, aun no podía ver nada y por unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad ningún rayo desgarró el cielo. Epona bufaba, al igual que los caballos de los demás, todos se habían detenido y él era incapaz de por lo menos girar la cabeza para mirarlos.

La piel se le erizó y sus brazos comenzaron a temblar cuando escuchó como el acero de la espada de Satya o de Alítheia se deslizaba por la vaina, era como un grito ahogado en medio del silencio espantoso, un leve chirrido de dolor y agonía. Link nunca se había percatado de lo horrible que podía escucharse el acero al ser desenvainado.

Alzó su mano para tomar la empuñadura de su espada, y la sintió pesada y adolorida, tanto que tuvo que apretar los dientes para no quejarse. Fue justó cuando la tomó que una serie de rayos iluminaron el lugar y Link se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a unos cuantos pasos frente a él. Era un hombre, alto pero encorvado, con el cabello castaño, muy largo, en una maraña de suciedad y porquería. Cuando levantó el rostro, Link observo con horror como las cuencas donde debían estar sus ojos no eran más que un hoyo negro, la piel estaba ennegrecida y podrida, pegada a sus pómulos. El resto de su cuerpo era igual.

En su cabeza, o quizá fuera, había escuchado un grito y fue como si todo su cuerpo se hiciera de piedra, solo pudo ver como esa criatura se acercaba a él, lentamente.

–_Es…como esas momias_–pensó mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas de por lo menos moverse un poco. El grito ya no se escuchaba, pero él seguía igual.

La oscuridad reino de nuevo, solo se veía la negrura y Link perdió las fuerzas en sus piernas, cayó al suelo de rodillas, soltó las riendas de Epona y pudo escuchar como sus cascos golpeaban frenéticos contra el suelo, junto con los de los otros caballos, alejándose cada vez más, y luego, de nuevo el grito del acero, esta vez danzando entre la carne.

Era aun más grotesco que el anterior. En el silencio, todos los sonidos eran aun peores.

Cuando la luz volvió a salpicar el lugar, la criatura estaba tendida en el suelo, cortada por la mitad y era como si el suelo estuviera absorbiéndolo lentamente.

Alítheia está junto a él y lo jaloneaba de la ropa, desesperada por hacer que se pusiera de pie.

– ¡Muévete! –le espetó y Link reaccionó al instante al escuchar la alarma en su suave y fría voz.

–Epona…mi yegua…–pensó en voz alta al darse cuenta de que no estaba por ningún lugar. Los cuatro caballos habían desaparecido.

–Estarán bien, solo corre.

Los cuatro se echaron a correr, esquivando ramas, saltando troncos caídos como fuera posible, cortando con las espadas todo lo que se atravesara en el camino. Fuera lo que fuera. Link vio varias de esas criaturas, unas más bajas de estatura que otros, con la piel en diferente estado de descomposición. Muchos aun parecían vivos. También vio como Satya hundía la espada en el estomago de una niña, pero en ningún momento hubo sangre. El cuerpo, inerte, cayó pesadamente al suelo y de nuevo fue como si la tierra empezara a consumirlo. Lo más extraño fue cuando un montón de criaturas se arrodillaran junto al cuerpo, no pudo distinguir lo que hacían, pero al pasar junto a ellos, ninguno parecía advertir su presencia. Optó por no saber nunca lo que hacían con el cuerpo de la niña.

Las piernas empezaron a dolerle mucho, su pecho era como una hoguera que ardía más y más cada vez que respiraba. Su corazón latía demasiado fuerte, lo tenía en la garganta y por un momento, sintió que iba a vomitarlo.

Cuando por fin se detuvieron, ni siquiera se molestó en ver a su alrededor, simplemente trato de recuperar el aire, con las manos apoyadas en sus rodillas. Por un momento, todo le dio vueltas.

–Salimos ya. –dijo Shad, entrecortadamente por la falta de aire.

–Tómense de las manos. –ordenó Alítheia, de nuevo en su tono frio y cortante.

– ¿Qué?

–Que se tomen de las manos –repitió Satya con brusquedad y fastidio muy marcados.

Link se incorporó, miró a su alrededor y se encontró rodeado de una densa niebla que se arremolinaba en torno a ellos. Era tan espesa que a pesar de que Alí estuviera a unos cuantos pases de él le costaba trabajo distinguirla.

Tal y como les había ordenado la chica, se tomaron de las manos, formando una cadena cuyo primer eslabón era Alítheia, seguido de Link, Satya y por ultimo Shad.

–Nada de lo que vean aquí será real. –murmuró la chica antes de emprender la marcha.

Los dedos de las manos de Link se entumecieron, tanto Satya como Alí se los apretaban con mucha fuerza, pero no se atrevió a quejarse. Era como si a través de sus manos, en cada pulsación que se podía palpar claramente, le trasfieran ansiedad…Miedo.

Caminaron lento, con cuidado conforme la niebla se volvía más y más densa, era imposible ver siquiera el cielo, el suelo tampoco se podía distinguir, era como caminar en nubes. A su alrededor se escuchaban voces susurrando nombres y palabras imposibles de comprender. Por el rabillo del ojo, Link podía distinguir siluetas, figuras, incluso personas.

–_Nada es real. _–se dijo, cerrando con fuerza al ojos al percatarse de cómo aquellas siluetas despertaban una inmensa curiosidad en él. De momentos podía sentir como unos dedos fríos lo tomaban por el rostro y trataran de hacer que levantara la mirada. Para ese momento ya era muy capaz de escuchar los susurros, comprenderlos bien. Era su nombre, repetían su nombre una y otra vez. Escucho a Zelda, a Ilia, a Collin…todos. No dejaban de llamarlo, con ternura, suavidad y de momentos, con temor–. _Nada es real. _–se repitió de nuevo, una y otra y otra vez.

Y por un momento, el silencio reinó de nuevo, esta vez era reconfortante y ligero. Levantó la mirada. Alítheia seguía frente a él, sentía su mano, veía su cabello. Pero ya no sintió la mano de Satya.

–Alí –la llamó, nervioso.

–Ya lo sé, los estoy buscando. –Dijo, apretándole con más fuerza la mano–. No te sueltes. Nada de lo que veas en la niebla es real.

Siguieron caminando, solo eran ellos dos, el único ruido eran sus pasos y su respiración aun algo agitada, ya fuera por haber corrido tanto o por el miedo y la ansiedad que se percibían claramente en el aire, presionando el pecho.

Link levantó la mirada de nuevo. A su derecha no había nada más que pequeños remolinos de niebla que se formaban al pasar.

Al girar a su izquierda sintió que se le salía el corazón. Las palabras se le quedaron atoradas en la garganta y sus pies no se movieron, solo su mano, sacudiéndose, tratando de que Alítheia lo soltara.

–Link –le dijo, sonriéndole–. Hola Link.

–Midna. –murmuró, temeroso de que el simple hecho de decir su nombre hiciera que se esfumara como tantas veces en sus sueños.

–No. –escuchó la voz firme de Alítheia, pero era tan lejana, ya ni siquiera podía sentir su mano, así que caminó, caminó hacia Midna.

Ella le seguía sonriendo, como esa última vez que la vio. Él también sonrió y caminó más rápido, extendió su mano para alcanzarla. Midna rió, se echó a correr y Link no dudo en ir tras ella. Pero luego escuchó, de nuevo la voz de Alítheia, más cerca y vio sus ojos, brillantes como los de un gato, a veces incluso como los de una serpiente: astutos y fríos. Su voz como una aguja de veneno clavándosele en el pecho.

–Nada de lo que veas en la niebla es real –dijo, cortante como siempre, sin entender de emociones.

–_Ella ya no está. _–dijo una voz en su cabeza.

A lo lejos vio como la suelta de Midna se fundía con la niebla y sintió la cálida mano de Alítheia sujetando la suya.

–Vámonos. Lo único real aquí además de ti soy yo.

Y sin reproches, sin siquiera mirar su rostro, asintió. Apretando su mano para asegurarse de que ella no fuera simple niebla.

* * *

><p>Pues...eso es todo por el momento, a ver que pasa después... XD<p>

Sus reviews me inspiran, así que les agradeceré mucho si dejan uno


	9. Chapter 9: El Soldado del Rey

._./ Hola. Después de tanto tiempo, vuelvo xD aquí les dejo el capitulo nueve.

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 9: El Soldado del Rey<strong>

Les llevó horas encontrar a Shad y Satya entre el mar de espesa niebla gris, pero por fortuna, ambos estaban bien.

Había sido Shad quien se soltó primer y Satya lo siguió. El muchacho juraba que se lo había dicho a su hermana, pero por alguna razón, ella no lo escuchó. Link tampoco, a pesar de que Satya estaba justo detrás de él.

–Ilusiones. –fue la seca respuesta que Link obtuvo al preguntarle a Alítheia que sucedía exactamente en ese lugar.

La niebla era más y más densa conforme avanzaban y a lo lejos, Link volvió a escuchar voces, muchas de ellas ni siquiera las conocía. Pero no levantó la vista, tanto él como los que iban a sus espaldas solo miraban al piso. Los brillantes ojos de la joven eran los únicos que los podían guiar en un lugar así. Estuviera ciega o no, ella era la única que podía percatarse de lo que era una mera ilusión entre el desolador y silencioso paraje.

El frío calaba hasta los huesos, a esas alturas ya podía ver su aliento danzar y flotar sutilmente fuera de su boca, uniéndose al mar de niebla que no paraba de arremolinarse en torno a ellos.

–_Una ilusión. _–se repetía Link, mentalmente, cada vez que por el rabillo del ojo veía siluetas conocidas a su alrededor.

Sus pasos producían un eco que parecía resonar por todo el lugar, como si estuvieran atrapados en una inmensa habitación gris que se volvía más oscura con cada minuto trascurrido. Era como si la oscuridad de los bosques los estuviera persiguiendo, rosándoles los talones con sus largos dedos de profundas penumbras. Link se preguntó si esa oscuridad era también una ilusión.

Para cuando Alítheia se detuvo, Link sentía que sus piernas estaban en llamas. Simplemente se dejó caer pesadamente al suelo, sin mirar a nadie ya que comenzaba a escuchar voces, ya no eran susurros, eran cientos de voces muy claras a su alrededor. Con todas sus fuerzas trató de ignorarlas.

–Levántate. –Le espetó Satya, propinándole una patada en la espalda que si bien no fue fuerte, le produjo un latigazo de dolor en sus cansados músculos–. Bienvenido a Paseo de la Luna.

De principio, el muchacho rubio no captó bien lo que escuchó, pero al levantar la cabeza y observar el lugar donde se encontraba no pudo contener el asombro. La densa neblina estaba detrás de él, a unos cuantos pasos. De frente tenía algo muy parecido o quizá más grande que la ciudadela de Hyrule.

– ¿Esto es Paseo de la Luna? –inquirió Shad, tan sorprendido como Link.

–Eso fue lo que dije ¿no? –respondió Satya, cortante.

Las murallas eran altas, más altas que el centenar de arboles que se alzaban alrededor, la piedra era gruesa y negra. En la entrada, un puente levadizo de madera, había un extraño símbolo pintado, de color rojo brillante. Era un enorme ojo que derramaba una lágrima, Link estaba seguro de haberlo visto alguna vez.

La gente iba de un lado a otro, moviéndose rápido, hablando poco con las demás personas. Eran como fantasmas que solo pasaban y miraban a su alrededor, con la vista perdida entre el lugar. Sin embargo, todas las miradas se detenían en Alítheia, al verla era como si la vida volviera a sus pálidos y demacradas rostros.

– ¡Alteza! –gimoteó uno, cayendo de rodillas ante ella. Fue entonces que todas las personas se detuvieron en seco y corrieron hacia la joven.

– ¿Alteza? –murmuró Shad, quizá había sido un pensamiento en voz alta, porque no dejaba de ver la escena que presentaban los pobladores junto a Alí.

Link por su parte busco a Satya, pero se dio cuenta de que no estaba por ninguna parte. Se había marchado, quizá para evitar preguntas, estaba demasiado fastidiado como para responderlas.

Siguió rastreando el lugar con la mirada. Más al norte se veía muy claro como se alzaban las torres de un castillo, con todos sus tejados de color negro. La bandera que ondeaba con la tenue briza en las astas, tenían el mismo símbolo que lucía en la entrada: el ojo derramando una lágrima. Mucho más al norte, detrás del inmenso castillo estaba una montaña tan alta cuya cima se perdía entre las nubes, o al menos daba la impresión de que eran nubes lo que lo rodeaba. Cuando Link entornó los ojos para ver con mayor claridad, se dio cuenta de lo que cubría la cima de la montaña era un espeso humo negro que iba bajando en unas finas hileras.

–Esto no es ninguna aldea, es un reino –dijo Shad, con la voz firme-. Ella es la princesa, no la hija del alcalde.

–Y eso de allá es la Montaña de Sombras. –comentó él, señalando dicho lugar, incapaz de apartar la mirada.

La montaña se veía tan imponente, tan atemorizante que envió un escalofrío por toda su espalda, como si unos dedos helados acariciaran su piel.

Los pobladores seguían alabando a su princesa, obsequiándole cosas que seguramente ella no necesitaba y nunca necesitaría. A pesar de todo eso, la expresión de Alítheia era exactamente la misma de siempre; carente de sonrisa o de cualquier otra cosa que delatara alguna emoción. La chica simplemente asentía, daba las gracias y trataba de seguir su camino, llamando a Link y Shad para que la siguiera, pero la gente la no da dejaba caminar con libertar. Era como si estuvieran en presencia de una diosa, muchos incluso lloraban. No fue hasta que varios hombres, vestidos en armaduras de color azul y gris, se acercaron y dispersaron a la gente.

–Mi lady –dijo uno, el que parecía ser el comandante. Llevaba puesto un casco que solo permitía ver la mitad inferior de su rostro. Era de piel levemente bronceada y llevaba el cabello negro, largo, dejándolo caer sobre sus hombros–. Me alegra tanto que usted y su hermano estén a salvo. El rey ha estado muy preocupado por ustedes.

–Llévanos con él.

El soldado hizo una reverencia y escoltó a los tres hasta la entrada del castillo. El lugar era enorme, con elegantes esculturas en los jardines cubiertos de flores multicolores que, a pasar de la total falta de sol, seguían luciendo frescas.

Llegaron hasta el salón del trono, donde Satya y otras tres personas los esperaban.

–Mi niña –dijo un hombre, alto de cabello negro y brillantes ojos azules. En su cabeza reposaba una delgada corona de lo que parecía ser oro blanco, adornado con diminutos rubís y zafiros–. Me tenías muy preocupado, mi pequeña florecilla.

Había dos mujeres, vestidas en hermosos, largos y elegantes vestidos de seda, color azul y oro. Ambas mujeres eran idénticas, de largo cabello rubio y ojos azules, como los del rey; tenían la piel blanca sin llegar al pálido color lechoso. Ambas hermosas, pero con gesto desdeñoso que las hacia verse más viejas de lo que realmente debían ser.

–Me alegro de que esté bien, padre –fue la seca respuesta que Alítheia ofreció. A Link incluso le pareció carente de cariño, y con la seriedad de la chica, era imposible definir lo que estaba sintiendo.

El padre de Alítheia miró entonces a Link y a Shad. Sus profundos ojos azules eran del mismo tono que el ojo izquierdo de su hija. Link suponía que el rojo lo había heredado entonces de su madre.

–Bienvenidos –dijo el hombre, en un tono mucho más frio y lúgubre del que había usado cuando se dirigió a su hija–. Mi nombre es Desmond, soy el rey de Paseo de la Luna, a mis hijos más jóvenes ya los conocen –continuó, mirando a los mellizos por el rabillo del ojo–. Permítanme presentarles a mis hijas mayores.

Las muchachas rubias se acercaron, caminando grácilmente, sin cambiar la expresión hosca de sus finos rostros. Ambas hicieron una reverencia que lució un poco forzada, pero no sonrieron ni un poco.

–Ella es Amelia –informó el rey Desmond, tomando por los hombres a la chica que lucía más alta, la que llevaba su cabello dorado en una trenza con pequeñas piedritas negras que lo decoraban y lo hacían verse mas forma–. Y ella es Alina –la presentó. Ella llevaba el cabello largo, suelto, formando suaves risos en las puntas y era coronada con una ligera y fina diadema de plata con diamantes de los cuales la luz arrancaba destellos cada que su portadora se movía.

–Un honor conocerlos –dijeron al unísono, en un tono que sonaba demasiado monótono.

–El honor es nuestro –respondió Shad, incomodo, haciendo una leve reverencia que parecía mucho más sincera que la de las hijas del rey.

–Están muy agotados por el viaje –intervino Alítheia, con la mirada clavada en el piso–. Que les den una habitación.

–Por supuesto que sí, mi princesa –el rey tocó una pequeña campanita que reposaba sobre una mesita junto al trono de mármol. En menos de un minutos, dos mujeres, vestidas con un uniforme de seda color azul, entraron a la habitación y recibieron la orden del rey.

Ambas guiaron a Shad y a Link por un largo pasillo con altos ventanales por donde se veía claramente la inmensa montaña. Un poco más abajo, en el patio de entrenamiento, algunos soldados entrenaban arduamente. Mientras las mucamas seguían caminando, Link no pudo evitar detenerse cuando vio al soldado que los había guiado hasta el castillo, solo que ahora no llevaba puesto el casco.

Como lo había notado en un principio, tenía el cabello largo, pero ahora lo llevaba sujeto en una cola de caballo, su piel era bronceada y cuando sus ojos quedaron expuestos, Link se dio cuenta de que eran azules.

Ese soldado era el mismo hombre que le había llevado aquella carta a Zelda, con el mensaje de la cancelación de la boda.

* * *

><p>Y ahí lo tienen…am…tomen en cuenta que esto fue terminado a las tres de la mañana porque me conozco y sé que si no lo hacía ahora que tenía ganas, me tomaría otro mes para terminarlo :v Así que me disculpo por todos los errores que debí de haber dejado u.u<p>

Muchísimas gracias por leer. Por favor, déjenme su comentario, quiero saber su opinión

Hasta la próxima n.n


End file.
